Fenix (kevin x gwen) (ken x devlin)
by joya blanca
Summary: Ben 10 no me pertenece, esta historia sí. (gwen x kevin) (Kenny x devlin) Kevin Levin despues de años de locura, quiere volver a tener a su amada en sus brazos, tendra el apoyo inesperado de "cierto" engreido...o mejor dicho la version"2.0" del engreido.
1. Chapter 1

Fénix

Ben 10 no me pertenece, esta historia sí. (gwen x kevin) (Kenny x devlin)

¿Saben lo que es un fénix?...Una ave y no cualquier ave…No…No me refiero a cierto caballero de cierta serie que protege a una diosa.

Un fénix es un ave mitológica de fuego y lo interesante de esta ave no es que sea un ser 100% fuego sino que renace, renace de sus cenizas, es inmortal. Lo que significa que si alguna comete un error, puede remediarlo.

Cosa que Kevin Levin no puede hacer….

En sus 40 años de vida cometido muchos errores en especial aquel que le hiso perder a su joya, su posesión más preciada, su amor…No digo que no quisiera a la madre de su hijo en Saturno….ella siempre tendrá un lugar especial en su corazón…Pero no tan especial como "ella"….

Aquella de ojos verdes como zafiros y cabello rojo como las plumas de un fénix.

Por tonterías de su juventud la perdió, perdió todo, sus amigos, su auto que con tanto esmero arreglo….su cordura.

Si así es, su cordura…..Durante años por su inestabilidad mental hiso cosas y dijo cosas que no quería decir. …Su locura por la absorción de poder lo volvieron un monstruo, volvieron en un ser maligno llamado "kevin 11.0000"

Pero ahora estaba sano… ¿correcto?...Estaba oficialmente sano y recupero su insignia de plomero….Recupero la amistad con ben…todo debería ir de maravillas, pues no….Gwen…..Ups…"Gwendolyn" no quiere verlo ni en la sopa….Eso lo hacía sentir desanimado…..En eso pensaba en la cafetería de los plomeros cuando…..

-hola viejo, ¿Qué cuentas?

Ahí estaba….Otra vez….El insoportable hijo adolescente de Ben, su copia morena…Kenny Tennyson…. ¿Acaso será genético que sean tan…."tennyson"? sin saber que otra palabra usar….Solo mírenlo, sino fuera por el tono de piel que heredó de su madre Kai, pasaría perfectamente por un clon joven de "ben 10.000"...Miren esos ojos verdes, ese cabello castaño y con esa personalidad, a kevin se le hace irresistible hacerle un comentario sarcástico….

-hola "ken 10"….hola espera, el onmitrix que tu padre te dio a los 10, te lo quito por usarlo para colarte en una fila de cine "pobrecito"

El joven le saco la lengua, desapareciendo…..

-ya se fue…¡¿donde está mi sándwich?!

¡¿El sándwich que se estaba comiendo desapareció?!...¡¿Dónde….

-fiuuuuu….viejo.

Kenny desde una esquina le hacía señas con el refrigerio entre sus manos, maldición… ¿Por qué el tonto del amigo viajero en el tiempo de Ben, tuvo que obsequiarle ese traje de espacio/tiempo?!..."Crononauta", vah que nombre más engreído….

-¡oh, vamos viejo!...

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el refrigerio estaba en las manos de su dueño y crononauta estaba sentado enfrente de él…

-….fue solo una broma.

La cara de pocos amigos del hombre de cabello tan largo que rivaliza con rapunzel y cicatriz en forma de X, le indico al joven que su "broma" no cayo para nada bien….

-ya…ya…ya…ok….capte la "indirecta".

-ñan… ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer que molestarme?...glup…no se…. ¿Un gatito que rescatar?... ¿firma de autógrafos?

El pelinegro de ojos cafés pidió un café que le sirvieron por teletranspotacion (el servicio rápido y efectivo de los plomeros) , le estaba dando unos sorbos…

-ah, no...pussssssss…para eso tiempo me sobra….ja ja j aja…..en serio…quiero ayudarte a conquistar a mi tía…hola…..¿mi tía?...¿Gwendolyn?

Al escucharla nombrar no puedo evitar escupir el café que se bebía entren del joven moreno…Este con desagrado se secó la cara, agradeciendo que el café no estuviera tan caliente como imagino….

-Kevin, voy a tomar eso como un sí.

El ex villano loco tomo rápidamente al joven del brazo, luego usando sus poderes se movió a hiper velocidad…Llevándolo a su oficina…

-¿de dónde demonios sacaste que ella me gusta?

Una sonrisa cínica se produjo en los labios del primogénito del héroe mundialmente famoso ben 10.000 y la diplomática galáctica Kai Green….

-¿es en serio?, ¿es broma?... ¡se nota a un kilómetro!...No soy sordo, he escuchado a papá que tú y ella tuvieron "algo" en el pesado. ….pero…. ¡Qué diablos!...eres joven y aún pueden volver a ser lo que eran…..ok….no tan así pero se entiende… ¿o no?...porque si sigo con este trabalenguas ni yo me voy a entender.

"Algo"…No, no fue solo un "algo" como Tennyson menciona…..Fue "mucho", mucho más de lo que el rudo Kevin quiere admitir…Ella fue y es la mujer de su vida…..La que debió ser la madre de su hijo….Kevin estaba enamorado pero no era ni idiota ni ingenuo…Con este chico no son amigos, técnicamente no se hablan ¿y de un día para otro le ofrece ayuda romántica?...demasiado sospecho …demasiado "bueno" para ser verdad…..

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿yo?...me "ofendes", papá dice que hay que hacer cosas por los demás por qué es lo correcto.

-"si claro"…"y tú siempre tan obediente"….ya está bueno, la hora del almuerzo está a punto de acabar y tengo una montaña de informes de arrestos que llenar…así que solo lo voy a preguntar una vez….¿qué quieres?

-Necesito que tu…

-¿siiiiii?

-Me ayudes a acercarme a Devlin.

El ex villano levanto una ceja….¿acercarse a Devlin?...Según entiende, desde que Tennyson…..El tennyson original, o sea benjamín…..Adopto a su hijo cuando eran niños porque kevin estaba….ejem…"demente"…ambos se han llevado bien…..más que bien…son súper buenos amigos…

-ustedes son amigos, ya son cercanos.

-tu no entiendes….me refiero a "acercarme a él".

-no te entiendo.

-escúchame con atención…..yo quiero "a….c…..".

-no tienes que deletrearlo, ya te ahí.

El corazón de Kenny golpeaba de nervios, no quería ser tan directo….Llevándose momentáneamente una mano por el rostro ofuscado, se preparó para ser directo , también para correr en caso de que Kevin quiera matarlo por lo que le está a punto de proponer…

-Señor Levin…..Kevin….si tú me ayudas a mí a "acercarme" a devlin…yo te ayudo a ti a "acercarte" a mi tía gwendolyn….¿trato?

El cerebro del peli negro le tomo uno minutos procesar la información…..Cuando comenzó a comprender, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, abrió la boca como queriendo hablar, sin decir nada…Parecía que le estaba a punto de dar un ataque de alguna enfermedad rara o se estaba volviendo loco otra vez…A veces miraba confundido y otras daba la impresión de querer ahorcar con sus propias manos a Ken, incluso el oji verde podía jurar que vio una de sus manos intentando llegar a su cuello…..ahora estaba impávido…mirando a la nada…

-¿Kevin?... ¿hey?...¿hola?...¿hay alguien?

El moreno movió su mano enfrente del rostro del cuarenton a quien le temblaba un ojo, esperando mayor reacción…..

La única reacción que obtuvo de su parte, fue un desmayo….

-¡po la pu### lo mate!

El joven héroe se preocupó, recordando el modo de tomar el pulso que su abuelo le enseño, tomo la muñeca del hombre inconsciente, tocando con 2 dedos….al sentir pulso, sintió que un peso se le caía sobre los hombros…

-fiuuuuuuu….que susto…viéndolo por el lado amble, no me descuartizo y solo esta inconsciente.

Decidió dejarlo descansar donde estaba….Uno por que su abuelo Max le enseño que a una persona desmayada no hay que moverla….Dos porque el desmayado pesa una tonelada.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

-¿más hielo?

Ante la pregunta del hijo de ben, Kevin le lanzo una mirada de "vete al diablo" provocando la risa del adolescente que tenía una cubeta de hielo lista para echarle más hielo a la bolsa sobre la frente del hombre de cabellos negros sentado en el sofá de su oficina.

Levin aun intentaba entender ¿Cómo paso esto?... ¿en qué momento ocurrió?... ¿benjamín se habrá dado cuenta?.. Y si se dio cuenta…. ¿Por qué no se lo dijo?...El no le hubiera dicho a que mandara a devlin a un convento…..De todos modos, legalmente él no tiene ningún derecho sobre su hijo…..Esto parece tan irreal, como aquellas fantasías que tenía cuando estaba loco en que su querida gwendolyn era la madre de Devlin y la cabeza de Ben estaba sobre la chimenea….¡Demonios!...ojala se dé cuenta que esto solo otra alucinación y continua en la cárcel dimensional "el proyector"…..

-estoy alucinando, ¿verdad?

-JA JA JA JA…buena.

-no, en serio…"esto" no puede ser real….

Las ganas de reírse de Kenny se fueron, poniéndose serio….

-"esto" como tú lo llamas, es tan real como el sofá donde tienes pegado el trasero…..yo amo a devlin.

-chico estas enfermo…..es tu hermano.

-hermano "adoptivo" querrás decir.

-hermano de todos modos….

-solo es mi "hermano" legal, además lo conocí cuando yo tenía 10 años, no me crie con el…..no cuenta.

-puffffff….niñito, necesitas ver un psiquiatra…estas "más loco que una cabra".

-y tú también.

* * *

Kenny desapareció, reapareciendo con una fotografía de su tía entre sus manos…

-¡¿de dónde diablos la sacaste?!

-y hay más de donde salió esa.

El hombre de ojos cafés con ira se la quito de las manos….Incomodo por la situación….era obvio que por ser el sobrino de la pelirroja este tenga fotos de ella pero el marco de la foto y la foto en cuestión…de gwendolyn en traje de baño….De solo imaginar ¿de dónde la saco? , el ex villano se ruborizo con una mezcla de vergüenza/enojo…Mientras el moreno lo miraba desafiante….

-amigo, tu sí que estas demente.

Levin dejo el enojo para soltar la foto, alzando de su traje al moreno….Esos ojos de enojo, eran psicopáticos…El castaño no mostro temor ante aquellos ojos, ya lo había visto una vez de niño…La vez en que este loco lo secuestro en su cumpleaños para intentar matar a su padre, usándolo como carnada…Esa vez sino fuera por el apoyo de devlin, no estaría aquí…

-No te tengo miedo…

-lo vas a tener….esta vez tu papi no va a llegar a salvarte…

-Si lo haces…..mi tía te va a odiar el triple además de que tu departamento quedara desocupado, me pregunto…. ¿qué opinara tu casero al ver un cuarto entero de fotos de gwendolyn tennyson?

La mirada de Levin se normalizo, soltando al chico…Él no era uno de esos ex obsesivos, ni nada solo…..era tanta la necesidad de tenerla cerca que de vez en cuando, saca imágenes de revistas, es todo….no es que la espié o contrate gente para que le saque fotos, los paparazzi ya hacen esa trabajo por su cuenta….Este sonriendo arrogante se quitó las arugas que le quedaron en el traje….

-así está mejor.

-¿Cómo entraste a mi departamento?

-¿no es obvio?

Kevin se sintió idiota ante aquella pregunta que acaba de hacer…Por supuesto, el chico viaja en el tiempo, puede entrar a donde se le dé la gana…..Lo que le recuerda que necesita buscarse un mejor sistema de seguridad.

* * *

El joven Tennyson en una abrir y cerrar de ojos, fue a comprarse una malteada…..Para relajarse e intentar pasar el momento tenso, ofreciendo una de las malteadas que traía…..

-¿quieres?

El pelinegro miro con desconfianza la malteada ofrecida, recordando el legendario gusto extraño que tienen los Tennysons en cuanto a comida….Comenzando con Max con sus recetas de bichos (insectos)…pasando por la madre de Ben y sus comida hecha con cosas que saca de su jardín…Una vez hiso un pastel de pasto…...Acabando en benjamín con sus combinaciones raras de sabores…...

-¿es una de esas confinaciones raras que a tu padre….

-Kevin…..a mí no me gusta la malteada de zanahoria con jengibre…..es chocolate.

Para su agrado el ex de gwendolyn comprobó que era chocolate, sino fuera así el moreno le hubieran llovido golpes, no estaba de humor para más sorpresas.

-Mira, yo no estoy aquí para ser tu enemigo…..ambos estamos locos por quienes "no nos dan ni la hora"…te conviene.

-Hm…..no puedo creer que lo esté considerando….

-¡Ja!, es el efecto de las malteadas….

-¿les pusiste algo?

-Nada…Solo tienen leche y los químicos que les ponen para darle sabor.

Ante esto, el padre de Devlin en el envase de su malteada leyó un montan de ingredientes acompañado de un párrafo pequeño…"puede o no tener excremento de rata de venus como resaltador del sabor"…Con gran asco la lanzo a un basurero.

-¡demonios!...agh.

-¿Qué?, casi todo tiene una pisca de rata de venus en estos días…vamos, las ratas de ahí no contagian enfermedades ni tienen bacterias….Lo que sale esta tan limpio como cuando…

-aghhhhhhhh… ¡no sigas!

Ese comentario no ayudo a quitarle las náuseas, maldición…Va a tener que elegir entre comenzar a cultivar su comida o acostumbrarse a que su comida tenga….

-¡esta sociedad se fue al wc!

-va a aceptar el trato, ¿sí o no?

-¿Qué trato?

-¡no se haga el idiota!

Las náuseas fueron reemplazadas por ganas de destripar…

-hey…hey….tranquilo, cielos….necesitas tomar un curso para controlar la ira.

-hm…aja.

-ya en serio…ambos nos podemos ayudar. Si usted me ayuda con dev, yo lo ayudo con mi tía.

MMM…los adolescentes son impulsivos, cambian de pareja como quien cambia de camiseta…No quiere aceptar hasta que este seguro...

-¿estás seguro que lo amas?

-¿es una pregunta de broma?

La cara seria de su probable "suegro" le indicaba que eso no era ni broma ni sarcasmo…. ¿Y cómo no querer a dev?...Con sus intensos ojos zafiros y su largo cabello oscuro atado en una cola de caballo….

-Señor Levi, yo amo a su hijo.

-¿estás seguro de quererlo?

-¿estás seguro de querer a mi tía?

Kevin Levin satisfecho ante la respuesta, estiro su mano su mano para cerrar el acuerdo…Kenny Tennyson feliz correspondió el saludo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Un paso y….¡NADA!...Su amada gwendolyn continuaba tratándolo igual que siempre, el plan reconquista ha avanzado cero…..¡maldición!...Ese chico no le ha ayudado en nada…..

* * *

Levin aprovechando que tenía el día libre y que benjamín estaba en otro planeta recibiendo un premio por….¿importa acaso?, ese ególatra aceptaría hasta el premio del "ególatra del año" si existiera ...Y hablando de ególatras…

-¡hey, es mi camiseta nueva!

Kevin con "sutileza" usual, agarro de la camiseta a Kenny quien caminaba desprevenido cerca de un callejón, lanzándolo cerca de una pared…..Al hijo de ben y Kai no le molesto el golpe, le molesto hasta el pelo que con el golpe se le callera al piso la malteada que estaba bebiendo…

-¡mi malteada!... ¡y era con vaso de colección!

-bla..bla..bla…bla…..no es importante…

-¡¿no es importante?!...¡es mi maltada!

-¡¿a quién le importa tu malteada?!

-¡a mí!

Las ganas de romperle el cuello a este insolente…Argggggggggh…debía controlarse o volvería a prisión o acabaría con un chaleco de fuerza….

-oye "héroe", ha pasado un mes y tu tía aun no" me da la hora"…. ¿cuándo piensas ayudarme a conquistarla?

Eso a Ken lo molesto más… ¿a ver?, ¿perdón?...se supone que el trato era que se ayudaran entre los dos, no que un solo lado recibiera apoyo….

-no lo sé…. ¿cuándo planea ayudarme a conquistar a devlin? ...se suponía que usted me ayudaría y a cambio yo lo ayudaría.

-he estado…."ocupado".

-lo mismo digo.

Ambos se miraron con ganas de asesinarse mutuamente…. ¿de qué les serviría?...atacarse entre ellos solo los llevaría al hospital por las heridas….no los acercaría ni una pisca a sus objetivos….

-Escucha Kevin….tu no me agradas y yo no te agrado….apenas consigamos lo que queremos, iremos en caminos separados, ¿ok?

-me parece perfecto.

-hmmmm…. ¿dónde lo deje?

-¿Qué cosa?

-estoy seguro que…. ¡bingo!

El adolescente del bolsillo de su pantalón saco una foto doblada que con entusiasmo desdoblo…Era la foto de un rubio alto con un poco de sobrepeso de ojos azules….

-¿lo conoces?

-"no"…"no nunca antes lo había visto"… ¡pues obvio que lo conozco, es el baboso de cooper daniels!

-pues ese "baboso", va a tener una cita con mi tía.

-¡imposible!

Por impulso el ex villano le quito la foto de la manos….glup….¡en el nombre de los plomeros!, ¿cooper con gwendolyn?, ¡es una aberración!...Su memoria no esta tan dañada como para olvidar que este tonto a estado enamorado de su pelirroja desde la niñez y que ella NUNCA lo ha aceptado….

-glup….. ¿Cómo…como lo hiso?... ¿le lavo el cerebro?... ¿la amenazó de muerte?

-uyyyy…tus "estrategias de conquista me sorprenden", eres todo un "casanova".

-¡alto ahí ken!...a tu padre le rompía la nariz por su sarcasmo y cinismo tonto…..ni pienses que no lo hare contigo.

-Ja, ¿Cómo si tu pudieras…

Al ver a su "futuro suegro" poner sus ojos dementes, se dio cuenta que romperle la nariz seria lo menor de lo que le haría….

-ok…ok….nota mental, buscarte una clase de control de la ira.

-aja…. ¡ya deja de hacerme perder el tiempo y escúpelo!

-oky, si lo pides "tan amablemente", te lo diré…el doctor daniels le ofreció comprarle un café.

¿Qué?... ¿compárale un café?... ¿esa es la "gran estrategia" que utilizo para conseguir una cita?... ¿gwendolyn no es tan exigente como creyó o ha bajado sus estándares?...Por lo absurdo de la "estrategia" incrédulo Levin comenzó a reírse como un maniático…

-¡es en serio!...estaban en un congreso de magia y ciencia… ¡no te reías es en serio!, aunque suena tonto….en fin…mi tía venia de apresar a un villano que lanzaba agua, llegando empapada a la zona de comida, solo para darse cuenta que durante la pelea perdió sus billetera….el doctor Daniels se ofreció a comprarle el café….y ella por agradecimiento se ofreció a retribuirle con una cena apenas encontrara su billetera...lo que con sus poderes le tomo 5 min.

Levin se tomó el mentón pensativo…..por supuesto…eso suena mucho más lógico….conociendo a su pelirroja era lo que ella haría por un amigo que le tiende la mano….Lo dejaría pasar sin embargo, no puede permitir que esa cena de amigos se convierta en el incido de "algo más"….

-Tienes que arruinar esa cena. No me importa que el tonto de cooper acabe en una ambulancia. Solo arruínala de tal modo en que gwen no lo quiera volver a ver o que Daniels sea incapaz de volver a pedir citas.

-dalo por hecho viejo…ejem….hm…. ¿kevin?

-¿Qué?

-¿no se te olvida "algo"?...acuérdate….."Tú me ayudas y yo te ayudo".

La parte desagradable de esto….Bueno, si no funciona devlin puede mudarse a otro planeta o buscarse otra pareja…

-agh…ok sabiondo, no se me ocurre por el momento ¿Cómo? Pero te ayudare...eso sí, no te aseguro que mi hijo se va a quedar contigo.

Sin palabras el castaño moreno saco otra fotografía doblada de su pantalón….Era de una chica de cabello plateado de ojos azules….

-Ella es Alina Daniels…..le pidió una cita a devlin, ¿te encargas de ella?

El ex villano sonrió con malicia tomando la foto…si se trata de amenazar, él era el tipo indicado….la cosa mejoraba si el apellido era "Daniels"…De cualquier forma, si esta chica es pariente en cualquier grado de cooper, entonces no la quiere en su familia….

-Dalo por hecho.

El joven héroe de ojos verdes salió caminando de aquel callejón para comprarse otra malteada…

-solo por "curiosidad", ¿es pariente de cooper?

-tienes contactos ¿cierto?...entonces averígualo.

-vah….no eres divertido.

-corrección "suegrito"…soy súper ultra divertido, si no lo fuera…te lo hubiera dicho todo sobre ella.

Aunque le callo como "patada en el estómago" que ese "ben.2.0" le llamara "suegrito"…Le encontraba razón en una cosa….Hubiera sido aburrido que le mencionara todo, le quitaría la emoción. …Lo que comprendido en sus años de criminal es que nadie está limpio….hasta el que se muestra en público como un ángel, tiene una mancha…..Y él va a encontrar la mancha de esta chica o de sus padres o no se llama Kevin Levin.

* * *

Levin con esta tarea se sentía joven, lleno de vida como cuando tenía su preciado auto que Benjamin siempre le rompía por una u otra razón durante la adolescencia mientras peleaban contra villanos….estaba feliz hasta que…..Pasando por un enorme tv que transmitía las noticias…..

 _-"en otras noticias…..la compañía de transmisión de programas por internet vía paga, Netflix adquirió los derechos del anime "death note"….próximamente se hará un "live action", la serie será adaptada para el público estadounidense, los personajes Ligh y L serán nombrados como Nat Wolf como LaKeith Stanfield originarios de Seattle…"_

Kevin no era muy fan del anime por lo que la noticia no le dio ni frio ni calor, prefería los shows de autos antes de esas series….

-vah, gran cosa.

Eso no le arruinaría la tarde, por su parte al dr. Daniels quien estaba en su casa por poco le dio un infarto al escucharlo….Gwendolyn tuvo que hacerle un vaso con azúcar para reanimarlo después de la impresión que se llevó. La pelirroja a pesar de ver que esa reacción le pareció tonta, quería al rubio por lo que se aseguraría que la cita que tendrían el fin de semana, fuera perfecta…..cueste, lo que cueste.

(death note y netflix no me pertenecen)


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Alina Daniels caminaba recién bañada con una bata caminando hacia su habitación a secarse…La chica de cabello plateado de ojos azules se detuvo al escuchar a una persona cantando….

-¿Qué será eso?

Con sigilo miro por la puerta entre abierta…..Vio a su rechoncho tío acabando de atarse el corbatín de su smoking cantando silbando la canción de la serie "digimon"….El rubio de ojos azules se veía contento…..más contento de la vez en que descubrió un micro universo con partículas inteligentes….

-wow, que elegante estas tío Cooper.

El científico sonrío, desde su punto de vista se veía como todo un "james bond"….

-Es increíble de que aún me quede, la última vez que me lo puse fue cuando me postularon al novel y lo perdí.

-¡Ay tío, ya déjalo! , ya no tiene importancia.

Dr. Daniels se mostró incomodo….El Inventa una máquina que crea, no simula como muchos de sus detractores acusaron…..Un multi universo de bolsillo perfectamente funcional para zona de pruebas experimentales…y el novel se lo lleva un hombre que descubre el modo de crear palomitas de maíz en el espacio…..O el jurado estaba "comprado" o la visión de la ciencia actual es un chiste….

-deja ese ceño fruncido, no arruines tu cita por esto.

-¡¿cita?!...glup…..yo….

Alina soltó una risita mientras ayudaba con su corbatín….Su tío podía con su inteligencia junto a su tecnopatia descifrar los secretos de los confines del universo con las manos atadas y los ojos vendados…..Sin embargo era incapaz de descubrir los misterios del corbatín….Y eso que usando sus habilidades de entender/comprender/manipular tecnología desarrollo un robot que ata corbatines que…..bueno….solo le dejo rasguños….

-No expliques nada, solo diviértete ¿vale?...y deja tu lado otaku para otro momento…nada de "death Note" ¿ok?... No le hables de la teoría de las partículas sensibles o se va a espantar como esa chica de la cafetería y vas a recibir otro reclamo del consejo intergaláctico por discutir temas confidenciales con civiles, no fue divertido que casi te mandaran al "proyector"…Recuerda a las mujeres no les gusta tener que hablar de temas nerd al 100% a menos que la chica le guste esos temas.

-Alina…..no es lo que…

-Me olvidaba…hoy voy a estudiar con un amigo en su casa.

Cooper frunció el ceño, no a agradaba de que Alina se quedara en casa de gente que él no conociera, según los foros de padres que ha leído en internet, ese es el comienzo de los problemas…

-Tú no tienes problemas de estudio.

-Nunca dije que fuera yo la del problema….diviértete, suerte.

-Alina….

-Cumpliré con el horario, lo prometo.

-Ok…pero vas a tener que presentarme a ese amigo.

-obvio, ni que iba a esconder debajo de la alfombra.

Ante la cara fruncida de su tío, la platina le saco la lengua con aire juguetón antes de cerrar la puerta…

-¿De dónde habrá sacado esa chica esa aptitud?, nadie del lado Daniels lo tiene…Hubiera deseado haber conocido a su madre, tal vez de ella lo saco.

El rubio miro con tristeza una placa que mostraba un holograma en miniatura….Ahí estaba su primo junto a su esposa esperando a Alina….Era un primo que solo conocía por el nombre…..Tal vez se harían juntado en su infancia para jugar en una edad sumamente temprana…más allá de eso, no se conocían….Recuerda cuando le enviaron ese holograma….se lo envió su abuela para que lo reconociera…..El tipo llegaba junto a su esposa por que se gastó todo en un roca que espantaba elefantes….una estafa por donde lo miraras….Y como nadie más de la familia lo quería recibir, le toco a él…..La pareja jamás llego, a medio camino un ovni con problemas técnicos los choco…..No sobrevivieron pero los médicos lograron salvar a la bebé….¿el resto?...ya lo supondrán….

-fue una lástima que el único recuerdo de ti es estar comiendo pegamento juntos a los 4 años, primo.

Apagando el holograma se concentró en su imagen….Sabia que esto solo era una cena de agradecimiento…..El no desaprovecharía la oportunidad…Esta sería su noche….La noche que al fin gwendolyn caería "rendida a sus pies"….

* * *

Horas después…..

A la heroína no le disgustaba ir a restaurantes elegantes…pero en cuanto se trataba de salidas con amigos se sentía raro…Ni modo, a ella se le ocurrió invitar a Cooper a cenar por el café que le compro y también fue a ella la que se le ocurrió dejarle decidir el lugar….

-huf…..solo espero que en este lugar tengan promociones.

Revisando por millonésima vez su cartera, la mujer vestida de rojo comenzaba a lamentar esta cena….

 _-"¿Gwendolyn?"_

* * *

Ella se dio vuelta al ver a su amigo de la infancia mirarla de arriba abajo….

-¿tengo algo entre los dientes?

-¿he?...no…..estas linda.

-Ay, no seas adulador.

El rubio está nervioso….muy nervioso…..el hecho de que se presionara a que la cita saliera perfecta, le incomodaba más….

-¿te sientes bien?, estas sudando.

La inteligente pelirroja vio a su amigo sudar tanto como si tuviera demasiado calor o le estuviera dando una reacción alérgica….Según recuerda, Daniels no tiene problemas de sudoración excesiva…

Los nervios del rubio pecoso aumentaron al notar su sudoración… ¡diablos!... ¡sus manos estaban goteando agua!...no literalmente, de verdad lo hacían, era como un mini rio…

-es…es…es…es…que me vine trotando, mi auto volador se averió. Espero que no te importe. "je je je je je".

-¿eres tecnopata y no lograste reparar tu auto?

-es que no tuve tiempo, de vuelta de la cit…..digo…cena, lo arreglare no te preocupes.

-Como quieras….solo te reitero…esto es una cita pero de amigos…..no pienses que pasara de eso.

-oh, tranquila…descuida.

¿La cena?...Cooper ya la tenía pagada….arrendo el lugar completo llenando las otras mesas con androides realistas para evitar factores que podrían arruinar la comida, como bebés molestos o un comensal quejándose porque no le llevaron el pan.

Obviamente la cena está pagada….Cosa que no divulgaría, al momento de pagar, el mozo tiene instrucciones para decir que el dueño es fan de Ben 10.000 por lo que invita la cena. Sería una cena romántica con el carrito de postres a su disposición, violinistas y…

-¡agh...Qué asco!..¡Mi ropa!

¡¿Cómo fue posible esto?!...Apenas Cooper pasaba por la entrada y alguien le lanzo un balde lleno de tripas de pescado…apenas vio al que lo hiso, fue corriendo demasiado rápido…..El smoking quedo con el hedor junto a restos de merluza…El rubio molesto miro al mesero quien le hacía gestos de que el no tuvo nada que ver.

-calma Coop….no es tan...agh.

Gwendolyn se puso una pinza en la nariz con mana, mientras su amigo se conseguía ropa limpia con los mozos quienes "amablemente" le prestaron y con amablemente me refiero a "pagada"….

El Dr. Daniels se tranquilo intentando superar el mal rato…."cálmate, respira, que no arruine tu noche"….Cuando él fue a sentarse luego de asegurarse de que su "casi novia" estuviera sentada y no hubiera salido corriendo….Apenas el rubio se sentó….

-¡hijo de…mmmmmmm!

¡La maldita silla se rompió!, ¡tan gordo no estaba!.¡Lo peor es que casi suelta una palabrota ante gwendolyn!...Ellos estaban cerca de un precioso acuario…..el cual se rompió….Dejándolos a ambos empapados...La pelirroja quedo con restos de coral artificial en su cabello y ropa…Eso a la señorita Tennyson no le gusto, menos le gusto que sus instintos le dijeran que las otras parejas eran en realidad robots…

-esteeeeeeee… ¿quieres ver el menú gwen?

-¿sabes? Creo que ya es hora de irme a casa….otro día te pagare la cena por el café.

La prima de Benjamin Tennyson salió de aquel lugar, volando hacia su casa sin importar los intentos de Cooper para que regresara, sin notar que escondido detrás de un contenedor de basura…."cierto chico que viaja por el tiempo/espacio" se reía….

-oky do…..hora de que Kev haga su parte.

Kenny desde su celular le mando un "hecho" al de Levin, para luego retirarse tele transportándose de vuelta a su habitación antes de que sus padres noten que salió sin permiso.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Tenía que ir ¿Por qué no iría?...Perdería la oportunidad de usar su cupón en un hamburguesa con triple queso... ¡valía la pena!

-¡como pude ser tan #####!

¿En que "miércoles" estaba pensando cuando pensó que era buena idea dejar que Kevin E. Levin se encargara de Alina Daniels?

La chica de cabellos plateados no había aparecido en la escuela, nadie sabía la razón….Ni en las redes sociales….Al principio creyó que Alina se había quedado en casa por una maratón de su serie favorita "South Park"…..No…hablo con sus amigas en especial con esa que adora la pareja de "Craig x twek" y no para de hablar de ellos…..quienes sean …¡maldición esa serie a Kenny no la ha visto nunca ni le gusta!...Regresando al tema….Daniels estaba "fuera del mapa" y el necesitaba saber el ¿Por qué?

Aprovechando de que estaba solo en casa, el moreno fue por su traje y se tele transporto…

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE HICISTE?!

Kevin ha visto tantas cosas que creyó que nada lo sorprendería….Esa creencia quedo arruinada cuando el arrogante del "ben 2.0" se apareció en medio de su living , entre él y la tv….Por poco la sopa instantánea que había comprado, se le cae encima quemándole…

-¡¿Qué mier…

-¡¿Dónde está Alina?!

-¿Quién?

Al hijo de Ben 10.000 que el ex villano lo mirara como si se hubiera vuelto loco y debatiera internamente si llamar a una ambulancia para internarlo, no ayudo a aliviar sus nervios….

-¡no te hagas el idiota!... ¡ALINA!... ¡ALINA!

-mmmmmmmm…no me suena…..déjame pensar…..ah, ¿la chica que querías que hiciera desaparecer porque te arruinaba tus intentos de hacercarte a mi hijo?

-es…es...eso… ¡eso no es verdad!

-"si claro"…."como tú digas romeo psicópata"…ja…ja…ja…ja….ja.

El chico de ojos verdes estaba a punto de decir una palabras de "dudosa reputación" contra la madre de este loco, que harían que le mayor de los pervertidos se sonrojara o se pusiera a rezar el rosario…..Se contuvo…..Su padre Ben 10.000 era el tipo podría decirse que ….para sus compañeros de clase era "cool" para él era "extraño", ya que era a diferencia de otros padres no es tan serio…..excepto con las "palabrotas"…..Prefiere no recordar la última vez que se atrevido a decir una enfrente de él o que él se enterara de que la uso.

No conoce mucho al peli negro que tiene enfrente pero apostaría que si el usa la "oración" que tiene en su cabeza en contra de la madre de este, en menos de un parpadeo tendrá a sus padres listos para darle …..prefiere no pensarlo…¡solo miren ese loco!, ¡Tennyson no lee mentes sin embargo por la sonrisa ironica que tiene el otro, estaba seguro de que el intuía lo que le quería decir y sabía que tenía muchísima ventaja en cuanto contra ataque!

En vez de decir "la oración", aprovecho de que el Sr. Levin estaba en piyama, agarrándolo de la camisa…

-escúchame Levin, he jugado suficientes juegos de "yanderes" para saber ¿Qué haría un demente por la persona que ama?

La sonrisa se borró de los labios de Levin, ¿Qué estaba tratando de insinuar?

-Cuida tu tono….

-¿o que harás loco?, ¿me matas?

-¡No estoy loco!

-"discúlpame"…"señor cordura"…se nota a un kilómetro lo "sano mentalmente que estas" por tener una habitación llena de fotos de mi tía.

El hombre de ojos café miro por impulso la puerta cerrada previamente mencionada…. ¿Otra vez le saca lo del cuarto "especial"?...

-ejem…..acordamos que ya no tocarías el tema…

-¡basta de juegos!... ¡¿Dónde dejaste el cadáver?!

-¿Qué cadáver?

-¡el de Alina Loco!

-…. ¿tú de verdad crees que…..oh diablos…..JA JA JA JA JA JA JA….

Ver reír a Kevin Levin como un demente…..era tan agradable como ser devorado vivo por "cierto payaso" de cierta "película" que Kenny vio una vez en un cine donde daban películas de la juventud que no quiere recordar o no será capaz de pasar por una alcantarilla nunca más en su vida…..MMM…. ¿son varias cosa las que no quiere recordar?, ¿tal vez deba ir a un terapeuta?...

La voz del padre de Devlin, lo saco de sus pensamientos relacionados a su salud mental….

-¡¿de verdad crees que la mate?!...JA JA JA JA JA JA…

-¡¿de qué te ríes idiota?!

-¡de ti animal!...siempre he sabido que los Tennyson solo usan la cabeza para tener cabello…

-¿incluso mi tía?

-Le dices algo y te mueres.

El dueño del departamento se quitó el agarre usando una cola que hiso aparecer momentáneamente para poder levantarse del sofá donde estaba sentado con la sopa que está comiéndose entre sus manos…..

-como esta cosa se está enfriando, seré breve…La sobrinita de Cooper, sigue tan viva como estaba ayer.

-entonces….. ¿Por qué no fue a clases hoy?

-veras…."copia de Benjamin"…a diferencia de ti, yo soy más proactivo…..en vez de esperar a que ella llegara a su destino y hacer la trampa como tu hiciste con...agh….mejor te lo cuento….

* * *

Flash Back….

Oh, las redes sociales…. ¿Qué haría el sin ellas? …Hacen que seguir a alguien sea fácil…todo el mundo publica hasta lo que desayuno y esta chica no era la excepción… La "reunión de estudios" había sido publicada con corazoncitos junto a símbolos coquetos…. El Sr. Levin se aseguraría que el "inicio de…" no se concrete…..No tenía nada en contra de la chica de cabello plateado…..Negocios son negocios…

Estaba escondido en un techo con un balde lleno de fertilizante…cortesía de un establo cuyo dueño le debe un par de favores….Al verla llegar con un precioso vestido rojo pasión, se preparó, listo para usar su súper velocidad junto a un aparato que lo hace invisible que adquirió con un contacto….Antes que la chica de ojos azules estuviera siquiera cerca de una cuadra del cuartel tennyson….

-¡AGH!

Alina se tapó la boca…ella sabía que si alguien la escuchaba, en vez de acercarse a ayudarla, le tomaría una foto…..Usando su tecno Patía, creo un traje con restos metálicos de un basurero, para evitar ser vista y olida….Regresando a su casa….

Fin Del flash back…

* * *

-¿Le tiraste un balde de fertilizante?

-¿Qué? ….me asegure que estuviera sin Escherichia coli….no soy malvado.

-aja…. ¿no crees que lanzarle un balde lleno de porquería es mucho?

-hm….lo mismo digo… ¿o acaso el balde que le lanzaste a Cooper estaba lleno de agua de rosas?

-yo no…agh….olvídalo.

* * *

Sin más que decir, el castaño se fue…..Sin saber si la idea de meter a su "futuro suegro" en el "baile" fue lo correcto…

 _-"¿A dónde fuiste?"_

Kenny en su mente podía escuchar los típicos violines de las películas de terror, cuando al darse la vuelta…Se topa con un hombre adulto musculoso, parecido a él pero de piel blanca y una espesa barba…. ¡demonios su padre llego a casa antes de lo esperado!...a ver….necesita una buena excusa, lo que sea que no incluya a Kevin levin o va a tener que dar muchísimas explicaciones…. ¡el cupón!...

-Salía a aprovechar la promoción de la hamburguesa con triple queso...

Su padre con mirada arrogante, se cruzó de brazos…con tono burlón…

-¿y la hamburguesa?

-pero me tope un villano en el camino y cuando al fin logre llegar….Nos vemos viejo, el juego que baje de internet me espera.

* * *

Benjamín soltando una risita, fue al living donde una preciosa mujer de cabello oscuro, piel morena de origen indio (americano), se tomaba una taza de café viendo las noticias…Ella al verlo, imito la sonrisa arrogante burlona…

-déjame adivinar… ¿aún cree que no nos hemos dado cuenta de sus salidas?

-¿Qué puedo decir?...es la juventud.

-ji ji ji ji…(sorbo)…. Los niños crecen tan rápido.

-sip…..y esas salidas solo dicen una cosa Kai.

-obvio que si….

-Ja, claro que si…..solo existe una cosa por la cual un chico sale a deshoras de forma misteriosa…. ¡un nuevo videojuego!

La señora Tennyson tomo otro sobro de café, tosiendo cuando su esposo dijo lo de los videojuegos, dejando su taza a medio tomar en la mesa de centro cercana…Benjamín la miraba confundido sin entender su reacción….

-Kai, ¿te encuentras bien?

-cof…cof…cof...siiiii…agh….hm…..Ben, Kenny ya no tiene 10 años por si no lo notaste…Existen "otras cosas" que le interesan además de videojuegos.

El héroe se rascaba la cabeza manteniendo la confusión mientas su esposa mencionaba las "otras cosas" subiendo y bajando las cejas…La diplomática intergaláctica conocía perfectamente a su marido como para saber que a veces el necesita algo tangible para entender las cosas…..Ella de su bolsillo, saco un foto de un chica….

-La encontré en su habitación… ¿ahora entiendes?

Ben 10.000 se sintió como el rey de los estúpidos….

-¿de verdad lo crees?

-Aja…..ya no es un niñito….es un hecho como que tu prima llego ayer con restos de coral y empapada de su "no cita"

-Ya Kai, deja de mover las cejas y escúpelo de una vez.

-Amor…para nadie es misterio excepto para Gwendolyn…que Cooper siente amor por ella , en cuanto a Kenny…..creo que él y Alina serian una buena pareja, al igual que Coop y tu prima….comienzo a pensar que deberíamos darles un "empujoncito"…¿captas?

-Capto.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

¿Fatal? Era lo de menos, la una de las formas de decirlo. O tal vez "Fatal" era la palabra correcta para decirlo o describirlo.

El ambiente en la casa Daniels era de funeral…Cooper estaba echado en el sillón con un pote de helado…. ¿qué?...el helado siempre ayuda….

-¿esta buena la película?

El gordo oji azul de cabellos rubios apenas notaba la película que veía….algo de vampiro o que se yo….

-hm, no me quejo.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu "no cita"?

-ejem….."Reunión de amigos"

-vah, como sea, ¿Cómo te fue?

¿Cómo le fue?...Gasto una millonada solo para que Gwendolyn se fuera enojada y con restos de coral, mientras el…..aun siente el olor que le quedo y restos de lo que le echaron encima…eso que ya se ha bañado 4 veces….

-bien…..aunque Gwendolyn tenía cosas que hacer por lo que no pudo quedarse mucho. Lo dejamos para otro día.

-ha.

Cooper sentía que ese "otro día" con la pelirroja de ojos verdes, no llegaría por lo menos dentro de este milenio….

-¿Cómo te fue en tu reunión de estudios?

¿Cómo le fue?...Se puso su mejor vestido junto a un perfume que ahorro durante meses para comprar solo para terminar bañada de desechos equinos…..Fue un milagro que nadie le tomara una foto o le hicieran un video….Sera un milagro si devlin acepta volver a estudiar con ella, luego de que lo dejo plantado sin darle una explicación decente aunque sea por teléfono…

-hm…mi amigo tuvo un problema personal, no pudo ser…..me devolví a casa.

-¿problema personal?

-nah, calma tío Coop, no es nada grave.

-ah...por cierto olvide agradecerte que te quedaras un día de semana a ayudarme a…

-por nada tío, ambos somos tecnopatas…..es mejor uno que ninguno.

-aun así, no quiero que te atrases con los estudios Alina, no importa mis proyectos secretos.

-tomo nota.

La peli plateada se sentó al lado de su consanguíneo con su propio pote de helado…. ¿qué?...las buenas ideas se copian o por lo menos en esta familia, se copian las que incluyen grasas saturadas.

Cada uno con su porción de helado echados sin ganas en el sillón viendo… ¿un documental de alfombras?... ¿en qué momento termino la película de vampiros?... ¿Importa?...De todos modos la tv encendida solo hacia sonido de fondo para su consumo de helado deprimido. Cada uno con su propia "tragedia griega amorosa"….

-Alina no comas tanto helado, vas a engordar.

-hm….lo mismo digo tío, estas tan gordo que te faltan arterias para taparlas con grasa.

-¡epa!... ¡más respeto con tu tío!, ¡no seas mal educada, yo no te crie en un establo!

-como sea, ¿quieres crema?

-si.

Lo siguiente en su "saludable dieta" era crema, kilos de crema chantillí en sus helados, luego pasarían a papas fritas para atenuar el dulce con una "bebida light", para "cuidar la línea"… ¡Ja!... ¡¿cuidar la línea?!...Si con la grasa que están tragando no se les pasa el trago amargo amoroso, el trago amargo lo va a tener el nutricionista, cardiólogo que les toque atenderlos. Eso sin contar el médico familiar que si a ellos no les da un infarto, va a ser a el quien se lo va a dar apenas vea sus exámenes médicos en el control que les hace una vez al mes….Porque si creen que lo que van a comer va a ser solo eso, están equivocados, eso es solo el aperitivo….Tienen una maquina fabricadora de dulces y una confitería cerca cuyo dueño le hace precio especial por ser "cliente habitual"….

Ellos no tenían animo de salir de su "liviana merienda", cuando sonido el sonido de la insignia de plomero del Dr .Daniels avisando de un holograma….

-mmmmmmmhhhhhh….no tengo animo de levantarme, Alina va a traerme mi insignia.

La platinada tragando crema en aerosol con una mano le dijo que no….Cooper no le costó notar que su sobrina tampoco tenía animo de levantarse para parar de tragar….

-para algo sirve ser tecnopata.

Usando sus poderes creo con unos fierros y circuitos una araña robotizada que le trajo la insignia que no paraba de sonar. Con sus poderes creo otras máquinas que lo limpiaron y vistieran…Alina hiso lo mismo…Podían ser un par que le gustaba pasar las penas comiendo como cerdos sin importarles que se les manchara la ropa sin embargo, tenían una imagen que cuidar.

Una vez listos, con un pestañeo Cooper abrió el mensaje…..Mostrando la imagen de una hermosa morena diplomática intergaláctica….

 _-"¡Kai que sorpresa!_

 _-¡Cooper, tanto tiempo sin vernos!_

 _-el trabajo ya sabes…. ¿cómo esta ben?_

 _-bien, esta recibiendo un premio por…..ya sabes, otro planeta que salvo._

 _-ah, ya veo…. ¿Y los niños?_

 _-bien también…. ¿y tú?_

 _-yo voy esplendido, el otro día yo…_

 _-ejem… ¿tío…_

 _-ups…..perdona, te presento a mi sobrina Alina. Creo que va en la misma clase que Kenny y Devlin._

 _-Justo de eso quería hablarte, necesito que me hagas un favor….es que van a abrir un parque de diversiones de ben 10.0000…._

 _-¿otro parque de diversiones?, ¿Cuántos parques han hecho en honor a tu marido?, ¿50?_

 _-60….ejem…mira el asunto es que yo tengo una reunión importantísima para tratar de definir la capital de un planeta aliado que esta disputa con….una guerra entre etnias…resumiendo…El parque lo van a inaugurar mañana y ni Ben ni yo podemos ir a cortar el listos….así que pensé que tal vez , ya que tu sobrina tiene influencia en redes sociales, si ella le gustaría ir con….."_

El corazón de la chica de cabello plateado saltaba como un loco, Kenny seguramente estaría con su padre recibiendo el premio por lo que el único que quedaba para cortar el listón era….

 _-"¡SI!_

 _-¡Alina!"_

El rubio miro con una mezcla de mala gana/confusión… ¿Qué bicho le pico a esta chica?...

 _-"perfecto, me salvaste el día….Coop, ¿podrías ir de chaperón?...no me da buena espina mandar a un par de adolescentes a inaugurar un parque en otro planeta…._

 _-no lo sé Kai, tengo mucho trabajo pendiente, además ellos ya son mayores, mi agenda está por reventar…_

 _-oooh… ¡qué pena! Gwendolyn tendrá que ser chaperona sola…_

 _-glup, quiero decir….mi agenda está vacía…iré encantado._

 _-Gracias por este enorme favor, les debo una._

 _-no hay de que Señora Tennyson._

 _-Para eso son los amigos Kai_

 _-Ya tengo que irme, le avisare a Kenny estará encantado._

 _-¡¿Kenny?!...glup, espere señora Tennyson yooooooo….."_

La llamada holográfica se cortó dejando a Cooper en las nubes y a Alina en shock…. ¿Kenny?... ¿Kenny "adicto a las hamburguesas" Tennyson?... ¿el chico que le hiso un horrible poema a la salsa de queso por su amor a ella?...argggggghhh….un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la joven… ¡rayos, ella quería a Devlin!

-¿pasa algo sobrina?, ya no te ves tan animada.

-¿he?...no es nada.

La señorita Daniels tomando un poco de bebida Light lo medito…..MMMM….tal vez esto era lo que necesitaba, un modo de sacarle celos a su pelinegro de ojos azul marino.

Mientras en el cuartel Tennyson….

-¡Yahooo!... ¡Soy una amenaza!

La señora Tennyson con una sonrisa sarcástica se dejó caer sobre su musculoso marido quien estaba echado en el sillón con una mueca similar de su esposa….

-¿te creyeron?

-cayeron redonditos….ja ja ja ja ja ja…te lo dije, la excusa de asuntos diplomáticos nunca falla.

La mujer de ascendencia indio americano, sonriera satisfecha consigo misma, sonrisa que pasa a confusión al ver que el castaño de ojos verdes, en quien estaba recostada, se notaba…. ¿Pensativo?

-¿Qué sucede?... ¿la malteada que te tomaste no tenía suficiente jengibre ni tanta zanahoria como te gusta?

-es eso y…..no lo sé…. ¿estas segura que Kenny está interesado en esa chica?...el siempre me ha contado todo….

-¡ay Ben!, es un adolescente, es natural que….

-Aun así, creo que deberíamos decirle…

-Amor, es un adolescente….si vamos y le decimos es probable que se encierre en su habitación en vez de querer hablarlo… ¿o ya olvidaste cuando tú lo eras?...además ¿Por qué otra razón tendría su foto?


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Kenny Tennyson caminaba sin animo, en medio de gente riéndose, comiendo dulces…un ambiente festivo, que contrastaba con la cara de funeral del joven tennyson…Tenia que inaugurar un parque en honor a su padre con nada más y nada menos con Alina Daniels… ¡Alina Daniels!...La peli plateada que le coquetea descarada mente a Devlin…La que se burló a viva voz de su "hermoso" poema a la salsa de queso….

Alina no era su única compañía en esto…

-¿te sientes bien Kenny?

-Yep.

Su tia Gwendolyn también estaba…..Nunca le desagrado su tía, era el otro quien venía con ella….Cooper Daniels…..Kevin aún debe estar furioso por esto…."hipopótamo rubio pervertido" fue lo más suave que salió de los labios del pelinegro ex delincuente….

-¿Qué sucede gwendolyn?

-es Kenny Coop…creo que algo le cayó mal.

-Tía estoy bien….

-Ken no me mientas, te ves mal.

-¡Je!, él siempre se ve mal…

-¡Alina, no le hables así a Kenny!...disculpa a mi sobrina…ella….

-¡pues tu no pareces una princesa de cuento de hadas!

-¡Kenny, más respeto con nuestra invitada!

-¡¿Invitada?!...yo no recuerdo….glup.

La cara de pocos amigos que le puso su tía, acabo cual intento del moreno de querer continuar discutiendo…La Señorita Daniels con gusto se reiría de él, si no fuera porque la mirada de esa pelirroja también la atemoriza.

-Gwen, déjalos son jóvenes… ¿Dónde es que se va a cortar el listón?

-cerca de la "modesta" estatua de ben de 3 metros…..No quiero que vuelvas a ser mal educado, ¿oíste Kenneth?

-Si tía.

Sin darle más importancia al asunto, la humano que usa mana…..Se fue conversando animadamente con quien ha sido un amigo en la infancia, comiendo algodón de azúcar.

A la maga pelirroja después de haber inaugurado el parque de diversiones número 30 de ben 10.000 había perdido el interés en cortar listones…Prefería subir a los juegos comiendo algodón de azúcar aunque ese dulce este lleno de químicos con azucares saturados.

Kai la convenció de venir, porque supuestamente a Kenny le gustaba la sobrina de Cooper y necesitaba un "empujoncito"…..Al ver a ese par, lo menos que veía era química o romanticismo…

Aunque Kenny perfectamente acostumbrado a las cámaras, hiso un corte prefecto del listo manteniendo una sonrisa adorable cerca de Alina, apenas las cámaras se apagaron….Regreso la cara de purgante entre ellos….

¿Qué sucedía?...Existe el dicho "los que pelean se aman" pero esto es ridículo, ni si quiera juntos en la montaña rusa , parecía desaparecer la cara de purgante….Eso sin contar que Cooper anduvo empalagoso…..era decir menos….Entre sus chistes malos de coqueteo….sus intentos de abrazarla o tomarla de la cintura de forma "casual"….Tuvo que "disimuladamente" pisarle el pie para no tener que golpearlo con mana , ocasionado una mala publicidad en el parque recién inaugurado…

Aprovechando que los chicos iban por una hamburguesa….ella se sentó en una banca…..deseando que el día acabara…

-Gwendolyn yo….

-No me hables…

-sé que me he portado como un idiota.

-¿tú crees?

El rubio gordo estuvo a punto de sentarse a su lado, una mirada de ella le indico que esa sería una mala idea….

-escucha coop….yo no sé ¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza?...lo que sea que pienses, no va a pasar.

-glup….gwen, yooooooo…

-eres un gran amigo…y solo por eso no te golpeado por el modo en que has comportado…..se lo que intentas hacer….ya déjalo…

-pero, no es lo que tu…

-odio tener que hacer esto…Cooper…lo que sea que piensas que va a ocurrir, no va a pasar jamás…agh….lo siento.

Ella se levantó, para ir por…..lo que sea que la refresque, alejándola de este momento incómodo. El rubio tal como en las películas románticas la siguió….tomándola del brazo, jalándola hacia el…Recibiendo una patada en la entrepierna por respuesta de la mujer quien con un "ya supéralo" continuo su camino como si nada, pasando por un portal que ella abrió…..5 minutos después regreso abriendo otro portal, con una bolsa de hielo entre sus manos para el golpeado, quien si pudiera hablar en este instante le pediría perdón o un médico para asegurarse de no haber quedado estéril…..

La cara del rubio era impagable….En especial para "cierto pelinegro" quien estaba ahí de incognito grabando lo sucedido con una gigantesca sonrisa maliciosa…De repente a Kevin le volvieron a gustar los parques de diversiones…

Mientras que en el puesto de hamburguesas…

-¿Qué vas a pedir? Ojala que no sea caro.

-Con razón ninguna chica quiere salir contigo….Tacaño.

-¿Tacaño?...yo soy el que viene pagando todo lo que te has comido, paga por lo menos una cosa.

-¿y?...soy tu invitada, lo dijo tu Tía….los invitados no pagan.

-yep….una vaca invitada.

-¡¿me estás diciendo gorda?!...¡Mal agradecido!... ¡si no fuera porque soy una estrella en las redes sociales, nadie te miraría ni la cara en la inauguración!

-¿crees que te necesito a TI?... ¡no me hagas reír!

-hufffffffff…. ¿por qué no vino devlin en vez de este estorbo?

 _-"lo mismo digo"_

-¿Qué dijiste?

-que pidas la hamburguesa de una maldita vez, que la voy a tener que pagar de todos modos.

La tecnopata y el viajero en el tiempo estaban a punto de golpearse hasta morir, cuando un extraterrestre periodista llego con un micrófono….

-y digan chicos, ¿desde cuanto están juntos?

-¡¿Qué?!...(al unísono)

Mientras que en el cuartel Tennyson….

-¡te lo dije Ben!

-esteeeeeeee….no estoy seguro Kai.

Kai no dejaba de saltar emocionada al ver el canal de farándula, que mostraba a la "joven pareja del momento"…Que según los medios, tenían un romance secreto.

Benjamin por su lado tenia enorme dudas….Las imágenes que mostraban eran de su hijo cortando el listón junto a Alina, pasando a otras en las que se ve comprando hamburguesas…..Nada más…..Su cara paso a confusión junto a su esposa, cuando en la sesión de "videos populares de internet", pasaron un video de su prima dándole una patada "donde no le da el sol" a Cooper acompañado de música de feria….

-benny, tu prima se volvió loca.

-yep.

Ninguno noto a un joven de ojos azul marino, con cabello negro atado en una coleta…Que al ver a Kenny con Alina, no sabía el ¿por qué? Pero sentía una presión en el pecho. Como que algo en su interior se rompió.

Antes de que lo vieran, se subió a su aerodeslizador para dar una vuelta por la ciudad…Necesitaba distraerse.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Kevin Levin luego de un día arduo de trabajo como plomero…Estaba en su computadora con una cerveza recién sacada de su refrigerador, viendo un video….

Era de una pelirroja dándole una patada en la entrepierna a un rubio gordo con música de feria de fondo, quien tomo el video debió ser un alíen por un tentáculo que se veía en la lente…

 _-"oh diablos, le dio justo en los países bajos…."_

No pudo evitar reírse como un demente, ¿Cuántas veces ha visto ese video?... ¿30?... ¿40?..¡¿Importa?!...Ver la cara de idiota de Cooper Daniels era un deleite….

-JA JA JA JA JA…me mata…..Ja…

 _-"¡ya puedes dejar de perder el tiempo!"_

Con cara cínica miro al chico viajero en el tiempo que acaba de teletransportarse a su dormitorio….

-un día de estos voy a arrestarte por "allanamiento de morada"…"ben junior".

-"si claro como si…."… ¡deja de ver videos en internet!

-¿Qué?...es un buen video, no tengo la culpa de no ser el único que los grabara.

Kenny sin permiso, apago la computadora del hombre de larga cabellera negra, quien estaba viendo en Youtube una lista de videos titulada "los gordos rubios les pegan en la ingle"…Levin en vez de molestarse con el moreno castaño de ojos verdes, se rio….Tenia la misma cara patética que hace su padre cuando se enoja….

-¡adelante, continua riéndote!... ¡ya veremos cuanto te ríes después de que sepa mi tía Gwendolyn que la grabaste!

Las ganas de reírse como un demente pasaron a una cara enojada…En realidad una mezcla de enojo y preocupación…..Si su ex apenas le hablaba, menos lo va a hacer luego de que se entere por boca de este metiche de que la sigue….No es que la espié siempre…solo a veces para ver si tiene la oportunidad de…no sé, una "charla casual"…Ya veía a su Gwen dándole "en los países bajos" por esa patada demoledora , gracias a años de entrenamiento en artes marciales.

-No te atreverías…

-¿a no?...lo dudo….

-No lo harás, ¿olvidaste nuestro acuerdo?

-¿acuerdo?..¡Ja!... ¡no me hagas reír!...se suponía que me ayudarías con devlin y ni un dedo has movido….. ¡Para colmo salió en la farándula que Alina y yo somos novios!... ¡demonios!

Molesto el hijo de Ben y Kai , le mostro un holograma donde según un canal de farándula….el castaño y la peli plateada eran "amantes secretos"…

-awwwwww….lo han llamado "kenlina"."Que tierno"

-¡Ya deja eso!

-¿Qué?... ¿Ya no te gustan las bromas?

Kenneth sentía su sangre hervir con la cara cínica de ese demente….Sentía unas ganas titánicas de darle un golpe en su horrenda carota…Respirando profundo se calmó…Golpear a ese tipo solo ganaría un boleto de ida a la cárcel dimensional el proyector….O una charla de 5 horas sobre autocontrol con su padre, acabando con su progenitor quitándole el traje que le ayuda a viajar entre épocas….Lo que ocurra primero…

-Te recuerdo "suegrito"…..que yo sé que tú tienes una habitación llena de fotos de mi tía, también sé que fuiste tú quien fue el primero en grabar la patada al señor daniels….así que te sugiero que me ayudes a solucionar el tema con Alina….

-¿y que supones que haga?... ¿qué destripe al periodista?

-¡KEVIN!

-ja jaj a ja…. ¡Fue broma!...yo no hago eso….."Gratis".

-Voy a fingir que no escuche eso…Mira si haces algo para que Devlin deje de mirarme incomodo, conseguiré que mi tía se tome un café contigo.

-¿algo como qué?

-¡No sé!...eres su padre, inventa algo, lo que sea.

El ex delincuente con una x en la barbilla, lo medito…. ¿un café?... ¿Tanto esfuerzo por un mísero café?...el gran kevin E. Levin, negociando ¿por un café?...el quien ha conquistado a millones de chicas durante estos años… ¿arrastrándose por un café?...Si, por un café…..Por la única mujer que ha valido la pena en su vida…La única que no lo vio como un monstruo y que el por idiota la dejo ir hace años atrás…. ¡dios!, de solo pensarlo aún se siente tan imbécil como si recién hubiera pasado…..

Ni modo, no tiene más opción que aceptar la propuesta de ese arrogante que no para de llamarlo "suegrito"….. ¡Como odia que le diga de ese modo!...solo mírenlo, por esa sonrisa sarcástica en los labios de Tennyson, se nota a un kilómetro que él sabe que lo incomoda…

-Sin juegos, si aseguras de que ella aceptara ese café…

-"suegrito"….si logras solucionar el "problemita" que se formó en la feria con el farandulero y el supuesto "noviazgo"…soy capaz de comparte una cafetería para que vallas el año entero a tomar café con mi tía…no me mires con esa cara…ella lo aceptara…..lo juro….y del Sr. Daniels no te preocupes, ella ya no lo quiere ver.

-¿Por qué?...ahora que lo pienso, nunca averigüe ¿Por qué ella le dio la patada?

-Ni idea…. Dijo que tuvieron diferencias laborales…

* * *

Mientras que en el cuartel Tennyson…

-Se portó como un cerdo.

Ben se había ido a dar una conferencia sobre heroísmo a Canadá…Por lo que Kai aprovecho de tener una charla de mujeres con su ….¿Cuñada?...Sinceramente no sabe si eso es, ya que la pelirroja es la prima de su esposo no su hermana..

-Gwen, estamos hablando de Cooper…el chico más inofensivo del universo…. ¿no abras mal interpretado la situación?

-¡¿mal interpretado?!...¡trato de abrazarme la cintura durante todo el día!...eso sin contar con los pésimos chistes románticos que me decía….una patada fue lo menos que se merecía….

La morena diplomático intergaláctica, se sintió una tarada por darle esos "consejos románticos" al gordo tecnopata científico de los plomeros….. ¿Cómo fue posible que se equivocara tanto?, esto del romance no es lo suyo….

-…..No sé si habrá estado borracho…No, no le sentía aliento etílico….

-MMM… ¿tal vez el intentaba practicar para…..comediante?

-Pues si se presenta con chistes como "mi bomboncito rico, sal del sol que te vas a derretir", le va a ir muyyyyyyyy mal. Mejor que se quede con la ciencia.

-Luego tendré una plática con el…..para dejarle tu punto de vista….

-yep y cuando lo hagas….dile que solo no lo denuncie por acoso, porque la patada me pareció suficiente.

-Como digas….ahora, pasando a otro tema, cuéntame…..¿cómo te fue en la "misión" que te encomendé?...¿hubo abrazos?...¿besos?...¿son novios?...¡¿dime que son novios?!

-¿la verdad?...entre tu hijo y la sobrina de coop, hay de todo menos amor.

-Sé que parece que se repelen Gwendolyn…pero saben lo que dicen "los que pelean se aman".

-Pues en este caso "los que se pelean se odian"….Ignora la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que salió Kenny junto a Alina en el corte del listón del parque o la imagen mega repetida de la fila para las hamburguesas….Ese par no se mataron entre ellos, solo porque estaban en público con demasiadas cámaras como para salir impune…..no se ¿de dónde sacaste que a Kenny le gusta Alina?, tienes que olvidarte de eso.

-Pero…..yo encontré la foto de esa chica en la habitación de mi hijo, si no le gusta, ¿Por qué la tiene?

La maga pelirroja por respuesta se levanto de hombros…ella tampoco tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta…..De lo que estaba segura, era de que "por amor" no la tenía.

Kai estaba convencida de que entre su primogénito y la sobrina de Daniels podría haber "algo"…..También estaba segura que Cooper era el ideal para su…lo que sea que sea Gwendolyn de ella… Solo tenía que encontrar una forma….una segunda oportunidad para que esas parejas se juntaran…. ¿pero qué? …Por ahora dejaría la conversación para ir a tomar un baño relajante…..Esto de tener una carrera demandante y hacer de cupido al mismo tiempo, era agotador.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Padre….. ¿Cuándo fue exactamente qué ocurrió eso? , en un momento era un adolescente cuya única preocupación era que su auto se mantuviera bien encerado (además de que Ben Tennyson no lo usara para aplastar a alguien o que el mismo ben lo destruyera cayendo sobre este en una de sus incontables transformaciones)… al siguiente momento tiene a un bebé en sus brazos llorando…..y antes de que se dé cuenta él ya es un cuarentón y este bebé es ya un adolescente….Un adolescente al que ve tarde, mal y nunca porque durante la infancia de este él estuvo algo loco….no…..muy loco.

Y ahora tiene que ir a hablar con él, porque el hermano adoptivo de este le prometió que lograría que su tía se tomara un café con él….y eso solo si y solo si…logra que su hijo mire con "otros ojos" a su hermano adoptivo…..puaj…..¡¿Qué clase de padre es?!, con razón el juzgado de menores le dio la custodia a Benjamín cuando lo quiso adoptar….Cálmate Levin, luego de recuperar a Gwendolyn te vas derechito junto con Devlin a un terapeuta familiar a solucionar esto…..

Encontrarlo no fue difícil, él siempre estaba realizando piruetas en su patineta aerodeslizador, solo tuvo que vigilar los techos de los edificios para ver en cual aterrizaba para descansar…

-Hola dev…te estaba buscando, quería hablarte de…

Cuando Devlin vio a su padre acercarse lo miro serio, ese loco solo se le acerca para una sola cosa…..

-No tengo dinero.

-¡¿Qué?!...glup….¡Devlin no digas eso, yo no solo te busco por dinero!

-"si claro"….la última vez que me llamaste fue desde el proyector, en la navidad de mis 11 años, la primera navidad que pasaba con los Tennyson _…"devl, perdí una apuesta contra unos matones, convence a benjamín que me transfiera un millón de dólares o me cortaran las piernas"._

-No puedo creer que aún lo recuerdes, ¡paso hace 6 años, te pedí perdón y le devolví hasta el último centavo a benjamín apenas me rehabilite en el "otro lugar"!

-¿te refieres al hospital psiquiátrico?

-Dev, te he dicho un millón de veces que no lo llames así.

-Papá, ¿para qué le cambias el nombre si ese lugar era un hospital psiquiátrico?

-Aun así…..

El joven de ojos azules soltó un bufido de desencanto…. ¿por qué será que la señora Gwendolyn cobro tantos favores para que lo transfirieran a ese lugar para recibir tratamiento psicológico?...E incluso se enfrentó a su madre adoptiva para lograrlo y Kai Tennyson no es precisamente "un angelito" cuando se enfada, también convenció al señor benjamín que lo perdonara, ayudándolo a entrar a la academia de plomeros una vez rehabilitado….¿acaso en el fondo la pelirroja aun siente "cosas" por su viejo o es solo por buena voluntad?, nunca lo sabrá…..La intuición del joven pelinegro con cabello en una coleta, le decían que la pelirroja estaba relacionada de un modo u otro en esta "visita"…

-¿Papá?

-¿dime hijo?

-este repentino interés en mí, ¿no tendrá que ver con la señora Gwendolyn?, ¿o sí?

-Glup…. ¡devlin , de donde sacaste….

-Papá soy de Saturno, ¿lo olvidaste? Además es obvio que tarde o temprano recurrirías a mí como última alternativa para acercártele…..Debo admitir que herré mis cálculos, ya que existía un 9,99999% de que vendrías a usarme como última jugada, el año pasado.

¡Demonios!, ¡¿Quién lo mando a tener un hijo tan inteligente?!...Por un instante le ha parecido estar hablando con Gwendolyn y eso que entre dev y su amor de la adolescencia no existe ningún tipo de lazo sanguíneo….Veamos su hijo tiene su sarcasmo, más inteligente que el….pero este chico no sabe manipular, esa es la razón por la que Dev sería un mal criminal, puede verse cínico por fuera pero es el fondo es muy dulce y tímido….

-Hijo, ¿Cómo puede decir esas cosas? , ¿Acaso no puedo venir porque este preocupado por ti?

-vah, "a otro perro con ese hueso"…. ¿de qué película lo sacaste?, o mejor dicho ¿de qué telenovela lo sacaste?, ¿la rosa de Guadalupe?

\- Devlin, sé que no he sido el mejor padre del mundo…

-¿eso crees?

-Mira, sé que he cometido errores….

-¿Cómo cuando me usaste para secuestrar a kenny a los 10 años e intentar asesinarlo como forma de venganza con el señor benjamín por encerrarte en el proyector por que tus poderes te volvieron loco?

-Hijo no tienes que ser tan duro, admito que en ese entonces mi locura no me permitía ver las cosas con claridad, sé que fue duro para ti cuando los ayudaste a encerrarme por segunda vez…

-espero que no vengas a decirme "que me perdonas", porque yo nunca te he pedido perdón por hacer lo correcto.

¡Maldición!, ¡¿Por qué le tuvo que salir un hijo tan correcto?!...este chico tiene la palabra "héroe" tatuada en la frente….

-tienes razón…

-¿he?, ¿Qué dijiste?

-tienes razón, hiciste lo correcto…estaba loco y con mis poderes hubiera masacrado la ciudad entera. Tú no tienes que pedirme perdón a mí, yo soy quien debe pedírtela.

¡¿Perdón?!...¿se ha vuelto loco o su padre dijo lo que cree que escucho?... ¿será otro de sus trucos o será de verdad?...El joven Levin siempre ha sabido por su intuición que su padre lo quiere….El punto es que con él una cosa es el hecho de que lo quiera y el otro son sus "negocios". .Oh como desearía que esto no sonara a "truco" y poder creerlo, creerlo de verdad…..

-Hola señora Gwendolyn, ¿Cómo le va?

-¡¿Gwen?!...¿dónde está?...no puedo creer que ella te siguiera justo cuando yo iba a convencerte de…. ¡Me engañaste!

-¡lo sabía, todo esto era un truco!

-¡No, no, no, no!... ¡Te lo juro si estoy preocupado por ti!

-¡si claro y yo soy cenicienta!... ¡Eres el mismo manipulador de siempre!... ¡Con lo obsesionado que estas con ella, segurito que tienes una habitación llena de fotos de ese ser de mana con forma humana!

-Ejem en primera esos seres se llaman "adonitas" , puede que Gwen tenga linaje anodita por su abuela pero es tan humana como cualquiera…y en segunda….¡¿ quién crees que soy?!...¡¿un pervertido?!...ok, lo admito estoy loco por Gwen… ¡qué diablos!... ¡estoy desesperado por ella!, fue la UNICA que creyó en mí, que vio en mi a un ser humano más allá del monstruo abominable en que puedo convertirme y mucha gente piensa que es mi verdadero yo, fue la que me impulso a ser mejor e incluso intento que retomara mis estudios luego de dejarlo cuando tenía 11 años por haberme escapado de mi casa para iniciarme en lo criminal….¡y lo mande todo al diablo!, ¡la cague!, puede haber tenido un futuro brillante a su lado, pero noooooooo…..¡lo arruine todo!, ¡soy un idiota!

-¡Papá, papá cálmate!, yo nunca….

-¡lo soy, sé que lo soy, soy un idiota de primera!... ¡la perdí a ella y te perdí a ti!, ¡por idiota! ….Hice sus vidas un infierno, merezco su odio.

A devlin al ver a su progenitor con sus ojos a punto de llorar, hablando de sí mismo de ese modo sin un gramo de cinismo….le llego al corazón….No quería que se sintiera mal por algo que en ese momento no fue capaz de controlar, todos los que se dejan llevar por sus poderes enloquecen haciendo cosas que ellos no desean….

-Viejo, yo no te odio.

El joven Levin conmovido abrazo a su padre dejando que se desahogara…Mientras el viejo Levin en su interior sonreía, Devlin seguía siendo igual de dulce que de niño….el truco para acercársele funciono, aunque muchas de las cosas que dijo eran ciertas….Una vez que dejaron de estar "emotivos"…..

-viniste a hablar conmigo de algo, ¿Qué era?

-No quiero que te enojes conmigo …sabes que de vez en cuando juego a las cartas con mis contactos….no pongas esa cara, solo juego con los que se rehabilitaron…..me llego el rumor que desde que paso lo del "kenlina", has estado triste.

El oji azul sintió como si le apuñalaran el pecho, por alguna extraña razón que no entiende….

-yo no he estado triste.

-Vah, _"y yo soy el fan número 1 del cerdo Cooper"_ …no tienes que fingir conmigo, sé que has estado mal, sobre todo por las noticias constantes que aseguran que la peli plateada de Alina y el "ben jr" técnicamente no separan los labios ni para respirar mientras Kai les hace porras para que se casen…

La imagen mental no ayudo a que Dev dejara de sentir el puñal en el pecho, cosa que su progenitor noto….

-perdón, a veces soy muy bruto…..Hijo, sé que tu no crees en mi pero sabes que mis contactos son 100% confiables….el "ben 2.0" no siente nada por la sobrina del cerdo plateado.

-ahhhh…no es que me importe pero cuesta creerlo.

-¿Por qué?, ¿los periodistas de farándula?, ¡oh vamos!...esos son capaces de lo que sea para que la gente sin nada mejor que hacer, compre sus revistas baratas y vea sus programitas en donde pasan horas hablando de que fulanito salió con fulanita. Esto no lo digo yo, lo dicen mis contactos….por ellos yo te juro que la "parejita del año" se quiere dar…..pero dar de golpes por que no se aguantan….. .he, espera un minuto.

Justo en ese instante uno de sus contactos lo llamo para avisarle que llego un cargamento de habanos de Neptuno de contrabando para un cliente del bajo mundo…. ¿qué?...tal vez sea plomero sin embargo, no puede evitar ganar un par de dólares extras….

-Hijo, tengo que irme un "amigo" me pidió que le hiciera un favor….

El hombre de largo cabello negro que casi llega al piso, le dio al joven de cabello negro atado en una coleta, un pendrive alienígena…

-….Es la grabación de ese día en el parque. Ahí está la prueba de lo que te dije, para que se te pase la pena.

Obviamente sin la parte en la que él aparece grabando a su pelirroja dándole en "los países bajos" al gordo rubio tecnopata…..Kevin no será un genio, ¿estúpido? No es….

-¡¿Cómo….

-¿tan rápido lo olvidaste?...comienzo a pensar que no debí dejar que ben te adoptara, se te está pegando lo tonto…..mis contactos lo pueden todo. Adiós Devlin.

El hombre en sus cuarentas vestido con armadura negra, usando su súper velocidad se fue…..Una vez en un punto alejado, saco su celular ultra moderno….

-Si ese "mini ben" no cumple con su parte del trato, lo voy a despedazar.

Mientras que el cuartel Tennyson….

Kenny se paseaba de un lado a otro nervioso, esperando en su habitación una señal de vida de quien una vez trato de asesinarlo en su niñez…

-¡maldito hijo de…¡al fin!

El mensaje "hecho"…tan simple… ¡le hiso saltar de alegría!...El estruendo del joven moreno saltando en la cama debió ser muy ruidoso, para que el llamado "héroe de héroes "entrara sin tocar la puerta….El joven castaño al ver al barbudo entrar dejo de saltar por vergüenza…

-Wow, hace años que no te veía así…. ¿un mensajito de tu noviecita?

-¡PAPÁ!... ¡Primero mamá y ahora tú!

-¡ya, ya, no pongas esa cara de funeral!... ¡bromeo!

Ben al principio tenía sus dudas respecto al noviazgo de su hijo con la sobrina de Cooper, su lado anodita le decía que entre esos dos había 0 interés…Al ver lo feliz que esta su hijo, se alegra de haberse equivocado, por un lado….por el otro le apena ya que tendrá que llevar a Kai a cenar como modo de disculparse por dudar de ella cuando su morenaza le dijo sobre la "química" entre ambos adolescentes….

-Solo vine a decirte que la cena estará pronto.

-Ok….

-y hablando de cena, ¿Cuándo invitaras a Alina a cenar aquí?

-¡PAPÁ!

-Ok….ok…Ok….ok…..no tienes que ponerte de ese modo. Conste que si no lo haces pronto, tu madre lo hará por ti.

-¡Ay no!

Ahí estaba otra vez su lado anodita indicándole que su hijo no estaba bien con el tema….En realidad no necesitaba que se lo dijera, por la cara que el moreno ponía se notaba….

-Kenny, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?

El joven de ojos verdes para calmar al mayor de ojos verdes, le sonrió con tranquilidad….Le disgustaba preocuparlo…

-¿yo?...nada. ¿Por?

-…..por "nada"…..voy a ayudar a tu tía a poner la mesa… ¿hijo?

-Dime.

-sabes que si necesitas hablar, de cualquier cosa, me lo puedes decir ¿cierto? , tú sabes que yo nunca te criticaría. ¿Tú confías en mí?

Kenneth se imaginó la escena…el diciéndole abiertamente que ha estado enamorado de su hermano adoptivo desde antes que lo adoptaran. Luego su padre le grita lo enfermo que esta, siguiendo con la imagen de Kenny con un chaleco de fuerza, mientras Devlin es echado a la calle por "pervertir" al héroe viajero del tiempo….

-JA JA JA JA JA…. ¿es broma?, obvio que confió en ti, jamás hemos tenido secretos antes, tampoco ahora.

A pesar de la actitud relajada de su descendiente, el castaño original salió intranquilo….Kenny por primera vez en su vida le ocultaba algo, no quería presionarlo para que lo dijera. Va a dejar por ahora, que él se tome su tiempo para decírselo…Si en una cosa su esposa tenia razón, era lo difícil que es hablar con un adolescente. ¿Por qué su hijo no pudo quedarse como un niñito de 10 años para toda la vida? …Antes con una malteada y una hora de videojuegos mientras hablaban, solucionaba todos sus problemas.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

¿Cuántos mensajes iban? , ¿20?, ¿30?...Gwendolyn ya no llevaba la cuenta…..Desde que Cooper se comportó como un cerdo en el parque que inauguraron, le mandado los mismos mensajes: " _perdóname", "no fue mi intención", "por favor hablémoslo"._

No importa cuántos mensajes le mande ese gordo rubio tecnopata durante la semana, ni cuantas veces la esposa de su primo, le insista que habla con Cooper….Ella no tiene ningún interés de verlo, ni por el hecho de que sus sobrinos salgan…y "hablando del rey de roma"….

 _-"¿tia puedo entrar?"_

La pelirroja apago su teléfono, haciendo un gesto para que su sobrino entrara a su oficina de magistrado de plomeros…..Normalmente el moreno no se tomaría tanta formalidad para ir a verla…Antes de que su consanguíneo abriera la boca….

-¿es sobre Alina?, ¿cierto?

Al ver la cara de desconcierto, era obvio que lo había tomado por sorpresa, a pesar de que conoce a esa pelirroja desde que nació, aun lo desconcierta su "intuición"….

-Vamos, no pongas esa cara, no es necesaria tener "intuición" ni poderes de mana para verlo, se nota en un kilómetro.

-¿tan obvio es?

Ella movió la cabeza positivamente, mientras su joven sobrino se sentaba enfrente de ella…

-Lo es, aunque Kai no quiera admitirlo, ella esta empecinada en convertir a Alina en su nuera. Hasta para tu padre es obvio aunque él no lo diga abiertamente…

-¡hey!

-¡bromeo!...aunque ambos sabemos que no es muy "despierto" que digamos….No me mires con esa cara, lo digo sin mala intención….volviendo al tema, la joven Daniels…se sinceró y piénsalo bien antes de contestar…porque necesito preguntártelo para estar claros con el tema antes de ir a desilusionar a Kai…¿tú quieres a Alina?

-Claro que la quiero….en un cohete al sol, para que esa muñeca de trapo plateada vea algo tan enorme como su ego, que debería metérselo en su….

-¡Kenny!

-bromeo…..lo digo sin mala intención, aunque si sabes de un cohete que parta al sol…

La oji verde le hiso una mirada seria que hiso que al oji verde se le pasara de golpe lo "graciosito"….Era tal como ella lo imagino, la química entre esos dos era cero, cero, cero, cero con cero por ciento. Conociendo a Kai, esto no la va a desanimar, necesita más información….

-Kenny, ¿Qué hacías con una foto de Alina en tu habitación?

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿de dónde sacaste que yo tengo una foto de esa bruja en mi cuarto?!

-De tu madre, ella me la mostro….hm, no me tutees Kenny, soy tu tía no una fangirl.

-lo siento tía Gwendolyn….

-Eso no contesta a mi pregunta, no trates de negarlo yo vi la foto.

Glup….Ahí estaba la mirada de su tía de "o hablas o hablas"… ¿Cómo llego a este tema?, el llego originalmente para convencerla de tomarse un café con el demente de Levin y acabo hablando de la pedante de Alina Daniels, aunque indirectamente ella tenía que ver en el "baile", porque la maldita está interesada en Devlin…..Maldición, no puede decirle a su tía que tenía esa foto para mostrársela a Kevin Levin para que actuara como un seudo sicario…Definitivamente no puede decirle la verdad…

-¿y bien?, estoy esperando una respuesta.

Tampoco le puede mentir, le puede mentir a su madre, a su padre e incluso a Devlin… ¿a ella?, jamás, Gwendolyn Tennyson huele el hedor de sus mentiras a un kilómetro…En el nombre de los plomeros, ya ve venir la parte en que su adorada tía llama a su padre para que hablen entre los 3… ¡justo lo que necesita! Y eso último fue sarcasmo….

-Tía Gwendolyn, ¿ha estado enamorada?

-No esquives la pregunta con otra….

-No lo hago, soy sincero….necesito que responda para que vea mi punto.

La pelirroja hiso una mueca de desencanto, una breve recordando a "cierto pelinegro" de quien no quiere acordarse, quien fue primer amor. Su primera ilusión, quien confió ciegamente y luego…..agh, mejor ni acordarse….

-sí, ¿Cuál es tu punto?

-Es que…comprenderá lo que es estar celoso.

¿Celoso?, ¿perdón?, si hace poco Kenny le dijo que no le gusta Alina…

-¿por Alina?

-No…por…alguien por quien Alina se siente atraída.

La heroína levanto una ceja pensativa…. ¿acaso Kenny estaba tratando de decirle que el….No era que la idea la incomodara….ella era de mente abierta, solo estaba reflexionando sobre el asunto…..Se había leído cada libro sobre adolescencia para apoyar a Kenny en esta etapa pero ninguno le ayudaba en esto, al no encontrar otra forma de preguntarlo fue directa….

-¿eres gay?

En vez de hacer ruido o soltar una broma, el joven solo se sobresaltó…. ¡Diablos!, tal vez ser directa no fue una idea brillante como imagino…

-glup, no hay nada malo con eso, sobretodo en la época en la que estamos…

-No es eso tía es que no estoy seguro…

Gwen se sintió una idiota, al no considerar la posibilidad de que la "persona" de la que sobrina de Cooper está enamorada, fuera mujer y no hombre…..En realidad ambos casos eran posibles…

-oh, bueno yo…

-tía respire, no estoy enojado….lo que si estoy seguro es que amo a la misma persona a la que Alina está enamorada.

-MMMM…y esa persona….sin ánimo de ofender, ¿es hombre o mujer?

-eso no te lo puedo decir.

-¿y por qué no?

-Por que no.

-esa no es respuesta….

-pues si quieres saber más, vas a tener que ir a tomar un café con Kevin Levin.

-¡¿estás loco?!

-Nope….si quieres respuestas, es a él a quien tienes que interrogar.

-¡¿Qué demonios tiene que ver Kevin en esto?!...espera…..

Con un guiño, el joven viajero en el tiempo se fue….. ¡Maldición!, ¿Por qué le dejaron tener ese traje?... ¿por qué ese demente de Levin estaba más enterado de la vida amorosa de su sobrino que ella?... ¿en que está fallando?...si resulta que Levin y el tienen un romance, ¡lo masacra con sus propias manos!...

-nah….será un demente sicario pero no es de "ese tipo ".

Su intuición junto a lo que sabe de ese hombre con la x en el mentón, está segura que ese no es el caso, también estaba segura por su lado adonita que el viejo Levin estaba involucrado, no "de esa forma" sino de otra…..

-demonios, voy a tener que encontrar el modo de hacer que hable….mmm….si un café quiere ese psicópata, lo va a tener pero yo no se lo voy a invitar, él va a tener que pagárselo solo.

Mientras tanto….

Kevin estaba lustrando un auto recién adquirido, un joya cero kilómetros que gracias a varios "trabajitos extra" logro costearse…a cuotas…. ¿qué?, vivir "limpiamente según la ley" con uno que otro "trabajito mínimo", no dejaba mucho dinero en la cuenta bancaria….

-fiuuuuuuuu…eres todo un primor.

Un joya clásica, eso era…..Suerte que Ben no está cerca para arruinarlo….Y hablando de los Tennyson, un mensaje de Gwen, al parecer la pelirroja no borro su número telefónico después de todo…

-"necesitamos hablar", que cortante…..no era lo que esperaba para una cita….me conformare.

¡Era lo mejor que le ha pasado en años!, estaba tan feliz que benji podría usar su auto nuevo para aplastar cosas todo el milenio….ups…..mejor ni pensarlo, ni si quiera decirlo o acabara con su joyita que apenas está pagando, hecha trisas.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Sentada en esa cafetería miles de ideas pasaban en su cabeza, estaba insegura sobre la idea de ir sola en vez de llevar a su primo, es el padre del muchacho después de todo.

Tratando de calmarse a sí misma, la pelirroja dejo de morderse el labio inferior para poner sus ideas en orden:

A Kenny no le gustaba la platinada de la sobrina de Cooper Daniels, Alina.

la persona que Kenny ama es la misma que ama Alina.

Si esa persona es hombre, es probable que Kenny sea Gay, pansexual o bisexual.

Si esa persona es mujer, es probable que Alina sea Lesbiana, pansexual o bisexual.

Solo podrá comprobarlo con más información.

No puede ir a hablar con el rubio por que se portó como un cerdo con ella.

El demente de su ex novio Kevin E. Levin sabe sobre la persona que ama Kenny.

Kevin esta demente pero no pedófilo, por lo que por ahí no va.

A Kai no le va a agradar nada esto con lo obsesionada que esta con que Alina se case con su "bebé", necesitara apoyo de Ben.

…..

 _-"no esperaba que llegaras puntual…."_

Su lista mental quedo inconclusa al ver al alto hombre con sonrisa sarcástica que se sentaba en la misma mesa que ella…

-…cuando salíamos siempre llegabas tarde.

-Llegaba tarde, porque en la adolescencia estaba arrestando aliens criminales junto a mi primo y usted de piloto.

-"usted", ¡que distante!

-Basta de juegos Levin…. ¿Porque tú sabes de la vida amorosa de mi sobrino?

-No sé, tal vez me llevo bien con los jóvenes.

-Levin si esto es otra de tus….

-En primera no es nada de lo que imaginas, en segunda deja de llamarme "Levin"….parece que fuéramos extraños Gwen.

-Gwendolyn.

-Pues Gwen suena mejor.

Un mozo estuvo a punto de tomarle el pedido…..sin embargo algo en las miradas que esos dos se daban…No eran nada amistosas, por lo que fue a atender a otra meza….

-hm.

-Aun haces ese sonido molesto.

-¿aun te molesta como respiro?

-Sinvergüenza.

-¡bruja!

-¡ladrón sin gracia!

-¡frígida!

-¡vago!

-¡solterona!

-¡prefiero ser solterona antes de un vago que ni su hijo lo quiere ver!

La pelirroja se pasó de la raya y ella lo sabía, con eso ella, no conseguiría conseguir la información que quería.

El pelinegro apretó los puños, si continuara loco y ella no fuera Gwen….le sacaría los intestinos con los dientes, en vez de eso se levantó dispuesto a marcharse….

-¡Espera!

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿su "majestad" quiere seguir humillándome?!...¡puedes irte a la….

-agh….Kevin, mira…..no fue mi intensión, has pasado por mucho….estabas en un estado mental inestable por el descontrol de poder….lo entiendo…

-¿lo entiendes?, ¿de verdad?

-Si no lo hiciera, ¿crees que hubiera puesto mi carrera en peligro al convencer a Ben que te diera una segunda oportunidad?...tercera, ¿o era cuarta?

-llevas la cuenta de las oportunidades me han dado, "que comprensiva eres".

-solo siéntate, ¿ok?

El hombre en sus cuarentas podría irse indignado para que ella le suplicara volver, como en una película romántica barata….O podría acatar lo que ella quiere dócilmente….¡qué diablos!, ¿para qué elegir si puede combinar ambas opciones?, sonriendo cínicamente….

-dame un razón.

-Sin juegos.

-No es juego, dame una buena razón para que deba quedarme…vamos, no te pido millones de razones, solo una.

La pelirroja apretó un puño… ¡este tipo la saca de sus casillas!...Si lo golpea, no obtendrá lo que desea….Por lo que tragándose su orgullo….

-porque resulta ser que soy una tarada que no conoce a sobrino adolescente, ¿feliz?

La sonrisa cínica de Levin pasó a una cara seria, regresando a su lugar en la mesa.

-Gwen , reacciona….nadie conoce a un chico en la adolescencia, ¿ya olvidaste a como era con nosotros cuanto teníamos su edad? Estar desconcertada es normal, lo importante es la comunicación directa, no a través de aparatos electrónicos.

-¿y en que te basas?

-Libros para padres.

-¿lees libros sobre la adolescencia?

-tengo que, aunque mi hijo viva con ustedes sigo siendo su padre, además soy instructor de varios chicos/as en la academia de plomeros.

-no sabía que te importara.

-hm…volviendo al tema…..me entere de los gustos de Kenny, porque lo tengo de amigo en Facebook.

¿Qué esperaban?, ¿Qué le digiera la verdad a la primera? Si le hubiera contado las cosas tal como fueron y no como a él le hubiera gustado que fueran, en estos momentos su sexy pelirroja en los cuarenta, le arrancaría la columna vertebral con pinzas de mana….

-¿Facebook?... ¿Pensé que la cerraron luego de que al dueño de esa página social lo pusieron en las rejas por vender información privada?

¡¿Metieron preso al dueño de Facebook?!...¡mierda!, necesita actualizarse….Kevin rápidamente pensó en otra respuesta…

-quise decir "extra facebook" la versión de "extranet" la internet universal….lo siento rojo, aun me confundo con eso.

La prima de Benjamin levanto una ceja incrédula, lo llamaría mentiroso…..Si ella también comete ese error, ya que sucedió hace tan poco….

-¿Qué sabes de la persona que le gusta Kenny? , ¿Hombre o mujer?, ¿Dónde vive?, ¿es de la escuela?, ¿Cuál es nombre?, ¿es humano o alienígena?, ¿es un hibrido?

-¿no prefieres preguntárselo tu misma?

-¡KEVIN!

-ya….ok…es hombre.

-¿y…..?

-¿Cómo que "y…"? …..el resto tienes que ir a hablarlo con el "ben jr", sino continuaras siendo la tarada que no conoce a su sobrino o…puedes darme…"un incentivo"…

¡Ya sabía Gwendolyn que tanto cambio no podía ser real!, ¡hasta ahí llego el "kev padre preocupado"…..dinero, eso es todo lo que piensa este hombre de cabello extremadamente largo….

-¿Cuántos "incentivos" me va a salir esa información?

-tsk…..tsk…..tsk…..tsk….guarda la chequera Gwendolyn, no me refiero a "ese tipo de incentivo"…..me refiero a ir a ver una película…apaga tus ojos inyectados en mana, no refiero a ir a una película e ir por un "extra" …..Espera….espera….¡sin mana ,ok!...ejem…será de este modo….una comida o película juntos, un dato sobre el "amorcito" de tu sobrino.

-agh….no puedo creer que vaya a decir esto….o que lo considere….si intentas sobrepasarte….

-me pegas en los "países bajos" como a Coop, capto….¿qué?...no pongas esa cara , todo el mundo vio el video del parque de diversiones y si te hace sentir mejor, es el top 1 de los" videos de hombres gordos golpeados en la ingle", de Youtube.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

¿Qué hace aquí?, que alguien se lo explique, en serio ¡¿Qué demonios hace aquí?!...¡¿en qué momento pensó que era una buena idea?! …..Ni si quiera estaba segura ¿Por qué acepto?...

-mierda, esto muy vieja para esto.

….Ahora estaba a las afueras del cine más barato que encontró, ¿falta de dinero?, Error….para evitar que Ben o Kai se enteraran, no estaba preparada para revelar su descubrimiento aun no, aun ella misma necesita digerir la idea de que su sobrino este enamorado de un hombre.

Hasta ahora no se había considerado intolerante, pero la sola idea de que probablemente se elimine la opción de tener sobrinos nietos junto al hecho de que Kai estaba obsesionada con tener a la platinada de Alina Daniels de nuera y ese Cooper que ahora le parece el mayor de los cerdos,¡ demonios! Extraña los días en que miraba al tío de Alina como a un amigo, raro pero tierno…eso sin contar que cada día tiene que usar más y más crema anti edad para evitar arrugarse…

-mi vida apesta.

¡En el nombre de los plomeros!, ¿Por qué no pudo quedarse en los 15 años por siempre?, los problemas que tenía en ese entonces que le parecían de vida o muerte ahora le parecen tan pequeños, lo que daría por escuchar a su madre regañarla por no llegar a tiempo para cenar…..Esos días en que veía los 40 años tan lejanos, en que se preocupaba de arrastrar aliens peligrosos en vez de preocuparse de la menopausia que cada vez estaba más cerca…

-hm….se está retrasando.

Antes se hubiera molestado por el retraso de Kevin E. Levin al ver la hora en su reloj, ahora le provoca tranquilidad…..Tal vez tenga la oportunidad de ir a jugar bolos con unas amigas, como le dijo a Ben que haría…

 _-"¿llegue tarde?"_

La voz detrás de ella, casi la hace saltar… ¡demonios va a tener que seguir adelante con esta tontería!...

-pensé que no llegarías….. ¿Qué?

Kevin no se vistió elegante ni nada, vestía la misma armadura negra, sin embargo el esperaba que gwen…..Buenooo….se pusiera algo más sensual en vez de un vestido que le recuerda a su tía solterona, no peor…le recuerda a su profesora de cuarto año, con voz de bruja que siempre lo mandaba al fondo del salón…La ropa que llevaba puesta la pelirroja, contrarrestaba brutalmente con ese traje sexy y ajustado que usa cuando trabaja….

-"nada"….. ¿Qué te paso?, ¿tu lavadora se descompuso y fuiste a pedir ropa limpia al museo?

-Hm…..Mire Sr. Levin, si no le gusta cómo visto, podemos dejar esto para otro día.

-no…no…no...No….el estilo "abuelita" esta de….

-¡¿abuelita?!

-….. ¿Qué película vamos a ver?

-blanca nieves y los 7 enanitos.

¡¿PERDON?!...¡que alguien le explique!, ¡¿Qué diablos es esta mujer y que hicieron con su Gwendolyn?!...Según recuerda, a su pelirroja siempre lo llevaba a ver películas románticas o documentales súper serios, porque según ella era demasiado GRANDE para cosas infantiles…

-¿vas a entrar o qué?

-si claro.

El cine se encontraba lleno de niños…Entre los que no lloraban, estaban los malcriados que hacían berrinches para obtener dulces de sus padres….Gwendolyn al ver la cara de purgante de su "acompañante" hiso una breve sonrisa de malicia….. Si el pelinegro quería una ida al cine, se la daría pero no sería agradable….A propósito se puso el vestido menos sexy de su guardarropa y a propósito eligió esta película justo en el día en que este cine tenia rebaja en sus boletos, para asegurarse de que estuviera lleno de niños.

¡Oh sí!...La pelirroja manteniéndose seria, gozaba al ver la cara de purgante del pelinegro que se marcaba a cada paso, mientras se sentaban al lado de un bebé que no paraba de llorar a su izquierda y a su derecha unos gemelos se peleaban por un batido de yogurt, el vaso del batido cayo justo en la cabeza de Kevin…Los gemelos en vez de disculparse, continuaron peleándose ahora por un chocolate mientras sus padres los ignoraban….

-¿necesitas un pañuelo kev?

-no…gracias.

¿Cómo logro evitar matar a cada maldito niño en la sala de cine?...Era algo que ni el mismo supo, paso la hora que duraba la maldita película apretando los dientes junto con apoyar sus manos en los posa brazos….Juraría que uno de ellos tenía un chicle….

Esta no era la cita romántica, viendo una película melosa con oportunidades de pasar "accidentalmente" su brazo alrededor del cuello de su ex….

En cuanto para la pelirroja, ¡fue la mejor película que ha visto!...No recordaba haber disfrutado tanto ver a alguien sufrir viendo una película infantil….Por una hora entera se olvidó que era una "niña buena y bien portada" para disfrutar con la cara de su ex, el cual a la salida termino con el cabello sucio por distintos líquidos que esos gemelos le lanzaron además de un dolor de oídos por ese bebe que jamás dejo de llorar…

-auch mis oídos…. ¡Ese mocoso!

-no te quejes.

-eres una…. ¿cómo no te duelen los oídos?

Por respuesta ella le mostro unos tapones para los oídos…

-muy astuta.

-ser la tía que siempre lleva a los paseos a su sobrino inquieto, me ha enseñado trucos.

-hm…..para la próxima recordare traer los míos.

-Nada de próxima…cumplí mi parte del trato.

-claro que si, gwen aunque no del modo en que yo….

-es Gwendolyn….. ¡Deja de dar vueltas y cumple o te juro que…

-ok…ok…..ok…..ok…..sin mana…un trato es un trato, te diré otra cosa sobre la persona a la que le gusta a Kenny: vive cerca.

¿Y qué otra cosa podía decirle?...Si le decía que tenía los ojos azul marino, con lo inteligente que es su pelirroja, acabaría uniendo los puntos por su cuenta…Necesitaba mantenerla interesada, lo suficiente como para acercársele….

-¡¿Qué?!...¡¿eso es todo?!

-si quieres saber más, tendrá que existir una "próxima vez" entre nosotros….nos vemos gwen.

Kevin E. Levin con su larga cabellera sucia por dulces líquidos, se alejó con una sonrisa cínica mientras Gwendolyn Tennyson aguantaba las ganas mortales de usar sus poderes para arrancarle los órganos con tentáculos de mana…

-odio…a ese maldito.

Kevin le hubiera encantado tomar a esa pelirroja de la cintura para darle un beso, sin embargo se alejó por dos razones: 1-su cabello, ¿Qué? Esa envidiable cabellera larguísima y sedosa necesitaba sus cuidados, más de lo que le agrada admitir, si alguien se entera que pasa la gran parte de la mañana desenredándose el cabello, se acaba su imagen de tipo rudo.

2-puedo que hayan terminado hace años…aún era capaz de saber ¿Cuándo gwen estaba furiosa?, el hombre con la x en el mentón, sentía pena por el criminal que se cruce con esa pelirroja…..

-¿Qué demonios querrá el "ben. Jr"?

¿Por qué el moreno hijo de Benjamin lo está llamando?, a estas alturas pensó que ya estaría "ocupado" enseñándole a Devlin la "anatomía humana" …..Agh, tiene que evitar pensar en esas cosas o va terminar imaginado a ese par en la cama…..le da nauseas pensarlo…Recuperando la compostura, atendió el llamado en su celular….

 _-"hola nuero ¿problemas en el paraíso? "_

 _-"¡cállate sin vergüenza estafador!"_

 _-"ese no es el modo de hablarle a tu suegro"_

 _-"¡¿suegro?!... ¡qué suegro ni que nada!...Dev no quiere salir ni a dar una vuelta ni a la esquina conmigo"_

 _-"¿y?"_

 _-"¡¿Cómo qué Y?!... ¡se supone que hablarías con el!"_

 _-"eso hice…..hable con él, si eres un perdedor que "no logra llegar a la meta", no es asunto mío"_

 _-"¡demonios!, ya tengo suficiente con mis viejos diciéndome sus historias amorosas, tratando de que yo "vuelva" con Alina, mi mamá me tiene hasta. Las…."_

Oh estos jóvenes, en especial este le daba tanta gracia….

 _-"¿y qué quieres que haga "ben. jr"?, que vaya con devlin y le diga "por el poder de la paternidad biológica, te ordeno que seas novio de Kenny Tennyson"…..soy su progenitor no su dueño"_

 _-"si no me ayudas, le diré todo a mi tía Gwendolyn"_

Las ganas de reírse o ser sarcástico se le pasaron de golpe, con esa simple y a la vez potente frase de parte de ese joven de ojos verdes…

 _-"ya deja el sarcasmo"_

 _-"no me bromeo ni soy sarcástico…..si no logras que dev quiera ir por lo menos a la esquina conmigo, mi tía sabrá todo"_

La llamada se cortó, dejando al cuarentón con ganas de hacer picadillo a cierto jovencito de ascendencia india americana….

-odio…a ese maldito.

Ahora va a tener que hacer un gran esfuerzo para ayudar a ese perdedor romántico. Pero primero debe ir a tomar una ducha para recuperarse de esta cita desastrosa que no salió como el esperaba, con él y Gwendolyn besándose con fuegos artificiales de fondo.

(un saludo a mariarosariotortella por su apoyo en wattpad , en donde soy Asirisgkesdreams)


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Inicio de mes, para Kevin E. Levin significaba una cosa: Novatos…..Un salón lleno de gente de 15 años para arriba…Todo un salón lleno de gente de distintos planetas con celulares….Todos tenían la atención puesta en sus celulares con videos de youtube de distintas dimensiones, en vez del instructor…

-mmmmm…..la temporada de idiotas ya comenzó.

Nadie le ponía atención al pelinegro, ni a lo que estaba exponiendo en un holograma, sinceramente a Kev le interesaría más poner atención en su ama revista de automovilismo en vez de estos "universal millennials " ….

En este salón hay 100 futuros plomeros, por lo tanto según su experiencia de estos 100….

20 solo están aquí para hacerse famosos…Apenas se comiencen a raspar el trasero con el piso o hacerse cortarse, se irán llorando a casa….Tal vez si logran el éxito por otros medios, en algún reportaje salgan diciendo sobre su "su dura experiencia en la academia de plomeros".

80 Son "futuros ben 10.000"… ¡maldito benjamín y su manía por gritar su nombre cada vez que se transforma o gritar su frase cliché: hora de ser héroe !...gracias a las películas, series, videojuegos, etc….una generación entera quedo con la idea de que si te pones a gritar tu nombre como idiota, te pones una trajecito ridículo y te pones a pegar como loco, ya eres todo un héroe…Solo mírenlos, ya ni han comenzado el entrenamiento y ya tienen literalmente la palabra "compañero de ben 10.0000"….Ya escuchado esa fantasía que esos chicos tienen que ser la sabe de memoria….En todas Ben 10.000 "descubre" que él o la novata tienen habilidades extraordinarias, tan extraordinarias que va a usar su influencia para que él/ella se gradué hoy y sea su compañero inseparable…su "sucesor/a".

No saben ni usan la placa de plomero y ya están planeando, ¿Qué van a hacer con el omnitrix cuando su "mentor" se los herede?...como si Kenny no existiera….

De esos 60 se irán llorando, cuando se den cuenta que el entrenamiento no es tan fácil, como cuando lo hacen en los videojuegos…..Los 10 que queden, ¡a esos los va a hacer sufrir!, porque de esos sol están los que desean ser plomeros más allá de ser el "ben 10.000 versión 2.0"…Y cuando crean que ya han pasado por el infierno, los va a mandar a una misión al proyector, de eso pasaran y serán plomeros….

O mejor dicho le hará creer que están en el proyector con una simulación, si manda a adolescentes sin cargos penales a una de las prisiones más peligrosas del universo, les lloverán las denuncias.

Pero aún es muy temprano para eso, por ahora solo continuara exponiendo todo, lo que ellos necesitaran saben para cuando comience el entrenamiento real, ya ni sabe ¿para qué?...La gran mayoría debe estar con la cabeza en redes sociales de "extranet", los pocos que ponen atención, lo que logren captar se les irá como si fuera humo, apenas llegue….

 _-"HORA DE SER HEROÉ"_

 _-"¡¿BEN 10.00000?!"_

El barbudo de benjamín, quien en menos de lo que canta un gallo acabo rodeado de los novatos….

-hola a todos, estaba pasando casualmente por aquí y decidí ir a verlos.

"Sí, claro"….A las 10 clases anteriores les dijo lo mismo, siempre que inicia un nueva generación de novatos, el castaño "casualmente" pasa a intervenir la clase, para que dar autógrafos y tomarse selfies…Tal vez no todos se gradúen pero todos acabaran con un recuerdo del gran ben "ego" 10.000, eso es seguro.

Mírenlo ¿Cómo es que logra que todos se crean que esto es "casual"?...Esto es un guion muy bien estudiado, después de que se termine de tomar fotos, "recién" se va a dar cuenta de su presencia, va a decir _"¿he?...¡¿kevin Levin?!, hace tiempo que no te veía_ " ,luego de contestar una pregunta de asombro de los novatos, va a ir hasta él y le va a dar unas palmadas en la espalda diciendo : _"espero que los futuros plomeros no te estén dando problemas"._

\- ¿he?...¡¿Kevin Levin?!, hace tiempo que no te veía.

-¡¿se conocen?!

-sip, fuimos amigos en la adolescencia, enemigos y de nuevo amigos.

El castaño haciéndose paso entre sus "fans" fue hasta el instructor, una vez cerca le dio unas palmadas en la espalda…

-espero que los futuros plomeros no te estén dando problemas.

-…no, para nada benjamín.

Ese tipo es tan predecible…..Un momento…..si ben continua con el guion de "pase por casualidad por aquí", significa que Gwendolyn no le ha dicho nada….Si el barbudo no sabe, tampoco debe saber su esposa obsesionada por hacer a la chica de cabello plateado de Alina Daniels su nuera.

Lo que nos lleva al punto esencial, Devlin….Por motivos que no quiere enterarse, aun no quiere juntarse con su "hermano adoptivo" , quien quiere….No puede pensar en eso, se siente un degenerado de solo pensarlo…..¿es considerado degenerado si Kenny se enamoró antes de la adopción? …..Tal vez deba hablarlo con Ben, ¡sí!, adelantarse a su sensual ex novia y a su insoportable sobrino…..Invita al engreído a un café….. ¡No, cerveza!...mucha cerveza, litros de cerveza en el antro más escondido que conozca, entonces cuando este tan borracho que ya ni recuerde su nombre…. ¡no va a resultar!, los van a interrumpir los medios de farándula y si no son ellos será un villano atacando o un fan queriendo un autógrafo del "héroes de héroes". ….Ahora que lo piensa, la única razón por la que sus "citas" con la pelirroja no salen en cada revista de papel cuche que existe, es porque ella es tan famosa como una piedra, ella misma se ha encargado de eso….

 _-"¿kevin?..."_

¡¿Desde cuándo benjamín se le quedo mirando?!...¡¿Dónde demonios se metieron los novatos?!...

-¡¿y los idiotas?!

-¿Qué paso kev?, ¿alzhéimer?

-"miren quien habla", tu tampoco eres un jovencito.

-ja ja ja ja ja… ¡pero soy más sexy!

-¡ya deja de portarte como idiota y dime….

-mira el reloj.

El reloj…..Solo una simple vista lo hiso sentir al pelinegro como estúpido, ya era hora del almuerzo…Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio…. ¡ni escucho el timbre!...Para colmo ocurrió en presencia de ese "héroe" de ojos verdes, mírenlo tiene literalmente una sonrisa sarcástica de 3 metros….

-ni una palabra, benjamín….

-pues….

Antes de que Tennyson lograra terminar su "frase ingeniosa", Levin le mostro una cara psicótica….En vez de asustarse, lanzo una carcajada provocando que Levin regresara a su cara de "me importa un bledo el mundo"….

-eres un idiota.

-Vah pero si soy adorable….ya déjate de rodeos, ¿Qué querías decirme?

-no se de lo que hablas….

-¡vamos!...en esta forma no tengo telepatía pero tengo intuición, por algo tu mente se fue hacia otro lado.

¡Diablos!, ¿y ahora qué?... ¿la verdad?. _..."Lo que ocurre ben es que estoy saliendo con tu prima a tus espaldas, en realidad la extorsiono para que salga conmigo, porque se quién es la persona que le gusta a Kenny, ¿no sabes de quien se trata?, ¡pues felicidades, tu moreno bebito es gay! Y antes de que publiques la bandera multicolor en redes sociales apoyando a tu "yo 2.0", quiero decirte que de quien esta es…"_ ….. ¡Qué demonios está pensando! , ¡Si lo menciona siquiera terminara en el proyector otra vez! Pero primero benjamín lo va a dejar hecho carne molida, acusándolo de que esto es un plan maléfico, para vengarse de él… ¡como si el universo girara a su alrededor!... ¿por qué no pudo quedarse en la adolescencia?...esos días en que una de sus preocupaciones, es que su auto….. ¡Su auto!..

-destrozaste mi auto.

-hace años que no me acercó a tu auto.

-¡está destrozado y el único que recuerdo que le encanta usarlo de garrote, eres tú!

¡Ese kevin, lo va a …..un momento, ahora recuerda que en una batalla, uso un auto que encontró para noquear a un tipo que secuestro a una niña, ¿será ese el auto de que habla kevin?..¿El auto que el usa ahora?... ¡¿ojala no quiera que le pague la reparación?!...

-esteeee….ya tengo que irme.

Ben se trasformó en un alíen veloz y como un rayo se alejó, dejando al pelinegro con una enorme sonrisa de malicia en la boca…

-je, que inocente.

¿Su auto actual?, se encuentra seguro en el garaje de su departamento…. ¿el auto que ben destrozo?, ¿Cómo saber de quién es?...Con lo famoso que es benjamín, seguramente el dueño o dueña lo debe estar vendiendo por ser el auto que el "gran ben 10.000" uso en una batalla, ese auto que por el modo en que el castaño trata a los vehículos, solo debe servir para chatarra y acabara comprado por algún millonario excéntrico.

Con el oji verde lejos, puede pensar ¿Cómo demonios va a convencer a Devlin de que tenga una salida con el "ben jr"?

-agh, las cosas que tengo que hacer por Gwendolyn.

¿Vale la pena tanto esfuerzo por otra salida donde es seguro que su ex lo hará sufrir de algún modo?, ¡definitivamente lo vale! …¡son las únicas oportunidades que tiene de estar con el amor de su vida! …..Aunque de tan solo pensarlo se siente el estúpido más grande del universo y tiene ganas de darse un puñetazo a sí mismo.

Mientras tanto….En los cuarteles Tennyson…..

-¿Por qué quieres elegir música para el baile de los plomeros?, eso ya paso.

-Lo se Gwen pero tal, Kenny podría ir el próximo año con "cierta persona"…

-¡Ay, Kai ya ríndete!, ese par no va a volver, ahora que lo pienso ni si quiera sabemos realmente Alina y Kenny fueron novios, pudo ser una farsa de los medios… ¡y soy Gwendolyn, no Gwen!

Por respuesta su….digamos esposa de su primo, porque no sabía que otro título darle, le saco la lengua….A veces que esa morena de ascendencia indio americano fuera tan parecida en ciertas cosas a su primo, le daba miedo….Una vez que la Sra. Tennyson se alejó a contestar una llamada de trabajo en el otro cuarto (habitación)….La Magistrado Tennyson aprovecho de ir a hablar con su "sobrino adoptivo" quien se encontraba viendo tv en el living….

-¿Qué pasa dev?, hace tiempo que encuentro que estas distante con Kenny.

-¿Por qué fuiste al cine con mi viejo?, y con "mi viejo" me refiero a tu ex.

La pelirroja se quedó muda, ¿Cómo fue posible que lo supiera?, si ella elegido el cine menos conocido de la ciudad para evitar esto….Ya que no le quedaba más opción, decidió ser franca…No quería que pensara que ella odiaba a Kevin….Ok, tampoco quiere decir que aún lo amaba…..es solo que….agh…el modo en que les dio la espalda a todos cuando se obsesiono de poder…no quiere recordarlo…

-necesitaba hablar con el sobre, Kenny y Alina, el averiguo algo.

Dolor….el joven de ojos azules no entendía el motivo… ¿dolor físico? No era de otro tipo….

-¿te sientes bien?

-si….es solo que estoy preocupado por usted señora Gwendolyn, mi viejo no es de fiar.

-…..lo se dev, no te preocupes, ahora volvamos al tema original... ¿por qué te distanciaste de Kenny?, de niños eran tan unidos….

-¿Por qué Kai y usted están revisando música de vals?, el baile de los plomeros ya paso….según se, usted odia los bailes.

No…..No era que la pelirroja odiara los bailes era que…..Paso hace tanto y aun cuando escucha aquella música puede recordarlo…..Como si hubiera pasado ayer, como si aún llevara aquel vestido blanco…..Por causa de motivos que son complicados de explicar no pudo asistir al baile de su escuela, sin embargo eso no evito que bailara ….Aun puede oler el aroma a gasolina, sentir la piel áspera de su acompañante cuando se tomaban de las manos, el frio de aquella noche estrellada en el desierto…Bailando juntos bajo la luz de un auto deportivo…Aun recuerda aquellos ojos cafés que la miraban con amor, mientras sin hablarse bailaban al ritmo de la música…No , no odia los bailes….los bailes la hacen recordar aquel Kevin E. Levin que solo existe en su memoria, ese Kevin que daría su vida por ella, que es un tipo rudo /sarcástico que en el fondo es un ser frágil/adorable…..ese Kevin que ella…

-No me cambies el tema Devlin…. ¿es por Alina?... ¿Es por eso que ya no quieres estar cerca de Kenny?

¿Qué ya no quiere estar cerca de Kenny?... ¿Esta insinuando que lo odia?...Odiar a Kenny… ¿Cómo podría?...Aun recuerda cuando comenzó a ir a la escuela en este planeta…en su natal Saturno, siempre le enseñaron la tolerancia, aquí….Las molestias de idiotas le llegaban….lo molestaban por ser el" hijo de kevin 11.0000"…Controlarse para evitar darles golpes, era un tortura, ya que sabía que si contestaba de cualquier forma solo beneficiara aquellos que lo molestaban….

Aún recuerda a ese moreno de ojos verdes, peleándose con medio mundo….Más de una vez lo enviaron a inspectoría, más de una vez acabo con el labio partido…..La situación se complicó al punto que Ben le quito el omnitrix (en palabras simples, básicamente reloj que permite acceder al ADN de distintos aliens) que le había dado en su cumpleaños n°10 por "no estar preparado"…Aun recuerda que nunca se lo recrimino, ni una sola vez…..Solo le importaba que no le hicieran daño de algún modo…..El pelinegro con cabello recogido en una coleta por sus poderes que lo transforman en …"un monstruo rojo mezcla de distintos aliens" heredada de Kevin, siempre ha sido capaz de pelear…Sin embargo, que alguien lo cuidara de esa manera, lo hacía sentir tan…..

-No es lo que usted piensa, es por los exámenes que vienen….apenas tenga tiempo vuelvo a andar en patineta con Kenny.

La pelirroja de ojos verdes lo miro insatisfecha por aquella respuesta, su intuición le decía que "algo" le estaba ocultando….Tendría que indagar más a fondo, a penas logre que Kai deje de insistirle en ayudarla a buscar música de bailes y de entre líneas que invite a lo que sea a Cooper Daniels.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Sentado en su auto, espiando a su primogénito por binoculares a la distancia, ¡en el nombre de los plomeros, a este paso sí que parece un pervertido!

Cálmate kev, esto es por Gwendolyn, seguramente ella lo entenderá… ¡porque ### acaba de pensar!, ¡ella jamás debe saber de esto! , si ya tiene una mala opinión sobre su persona, ni quiere imaginar lo que va a pensar cuando sepa que técnicamente "regalo" a Devlin como si fuera vino barato.

No pienses en eso…piensa que eres un cupido moderno, ¡si eso es!, un cupido moderno que no tiene flechas…..

-a ver, ¿Cómo se lo diré _?..."devlin, necesito que salgas con Kenny por…"_ …..agh…." _devlin, tú quieres ver a tu papi feliz ¿cierto?, entonces tú debes….."_ … ¡No!... _."devlin hijo, ¿sabes? Esto de la adopción es algo tan relativo que_..."…. ¡maldición no va a funcionar!

¡Demonios!...La idea de tener que hablar con su consanguíneo sobre…. ¡No quiere ni imaginarlo!...tampoco le agrada la idea de perder a su pelirroja… ¿Por qué tuvo que volverse loco?...en estos momentos estaría con su pelirroja en un crucero celebrando su quinto o sexto aniversario de bodas….

 _-"señor Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeviiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnn….."_

El sonido de alguien tocando el vidrio de la puerta del copiloto, lo hiso mirar en aquella dirección….. ¡¿Alina Daniels?!...¡¿pero cómo?!...¡si estaba oculto en un callejón e invisible!...La platinada sin siquiera pedir permiso, se subió al auto….

-no me puede engañar, soy tecnopata….

-¿Cómo lograste….

-vamos a saltarnos la parte en la que le explico, el modo en que el quite el seguro ultra tecnológico de su auto para poder entrar….sé que fue usted quien grabo a mi tío en el parque de diversiones.

-"si claro, obvio….como yo sé, ¿Quién es santa Claus?"….ya bájate niña….

-también se dé su…. ¿Cómo llamarlo?, "templo a Gwendolyn tennyson" que usted tiene en su departamento…

Las ganas de ser sarcástico pasaron de golpe para el hombre de la x en el mentón, pasando a la seriedad, cosa que a la adolescente de cabello plateado pareció encantar….

\- no me mire con esa cara, soy tecnopata ¿ya se le olvido?...como mi tío, entrar a las cámaras de seguridad de su hogar fue pan comido…

-¿sin una orden?...fiuuuuuu….parece que la moral del gordo rubio, no la tienes.

-¿y me habla de moral un tipo tan obsesionado por obtener a su novia de secundaria, que está dispuesto a vender a su propio hijo?

-en primera yo jamás fui…..hm….

-¿a la secundaria?...lo sé, felicítese a pesar de ni si quiera acabar la escuela primaria, logro mucho….lastimando a muchos pero, ¡hey!, ¡quién soy para juzgar!

Las ganas de pintar de rojo con la sangre de esta mocosa eran…No, debía controlarse….así no se solucionan los problemas en su vida….actualmente….

-je….me pregunto, ¿Qué diría Kai si te viera?... ¿Qué quieres?

-¿no es obvio?

-hm….no se puede….

-pues se va a tener que poder o si no "accidentalmente" a "cierta pelirroja" le va a llegar un dato anónimo sobre…

-¡si lo haces voy a….

-¡¿a qué?!...y si está pensando "pintar su auto con mi sangre….."…..no me mire así, investigue en los archivos clasificados del psiquiátrico donde estuvo sobre las "cosas" que le gustaría hacer a ben 10.000….

-era hipotético.

-como sea…..si usted no me ayuda, con un pensamiento voy a enviar un video a cada aparato en el universo con conexión a "extranet", diciendo con ojos llorosos _….."tío Cooper, si estás viendo este viendo…..shift….es porque ya no estoy en este mundo….shift…shift…sé que debí contártelo ….te admiraba tanto , quería ser una plomero como tu…shifth…..¡oh tío cooper, solo quiero que sepas que te quiero tanto, fuiste como un padre para..."_ …bla,bla,bla,bla, en síntesis, kevin Levin fue.

-nadie lo va a creer, es demasiado burdo….

-te tienes demasiada Fe, kevin 11.0000….

-¡no me llames así!

Al ver que la cara de enfado del cuarentón se ampliaba, la adolescente amplio su sonrisa, lo tenía en sus manos y ella lo sabía….No tenía ninguna duda al respecto.

-llevo semanas hablándole a mis amigos, profesores y conocidos sobre lo mucho que "sospecho" de tu cambio…..si algo me llega a pasar, ¿a quién le van a creer?, ¿a una inteligente chica con una hoja de vida intachable y con unas calificaciones que hacen que cualquier universidad del universo la quiera o a un ex criminal con antecedentes psiquiátricos que intento asesinar en el pasado al hijo de ben 10.0000?..¡Perdón, quise decir ex terrorista!...me pregunto, ¿Cuántos favores habrá tenido que pedir la Magistrado Gwendolyn para lograr sacarte de ese hospital mental?...por que revise tus datos actuales y estas con 0 cargos penales.

Eso el pelinegro no se lo esperaba…..glup… ¿tanto lo quiere Gwen?, no imagina a Gwen haciendo ese tipo de cosas o realizando ese tipo de "limpieza de antecedentes", lo más probable es que le pidiera a Benjamín que usara su "encanto y popularidad" para lograr ciertos "favorcitos"…su pelirroja no debió haberlo hecho, si se hace público…..una sanción disciplinaria seria lo menor que le podría pasar…

-"señor Levin"…..hm…..vamos a saltarnos la parte en la que me insulta y me dice que "voy a pagar por esto", eso sería como de película de barata de superhéroes y yo odio eso…..Nadie tiene que saberlo, nadie tiene que ser perjudicado…..solo tiene que hacer que devlin me elija a Mi antes de ese kenny…..todos saldremos ganando, usted obtiene a su pelirroja y yo seré su nuera.

-te olvidaste de un detallito…Kai no va a rendirse con su fantasía de que seas la "señora de ben jr"…..además Kenny, ya me tiene amenazado con mostrarle mi….ya sabes que….

-¿habitación llena de fotos de su ex?

-eso y lo del video del golpe de "las partes nobles" de tu tío.

-pues…ese es su problema….

-es nuestro problema "cooper jr", si no logras sacarme a ese par de encima, no te ayudo.

-mmmmmmm….lo pensare…no lo olvides, háblale a Devlin bien de mí.

La tecnopata se salió del auto, dejando a Levin con un mal sabor de boca…. ¿qué hacer?... ¿Hablarle a su hijo sobre Alina o sobre Kenny?...Sincerándose no le agradaba ninguno de los dos para su" copia de ojos azul marino"….No importa a quien apoye, va a perder a Gwendolyn de todos modos….Tanto esfuerzo para nada, a menos que…

-eso es lo que tengo que hacer.

Con una idea en mente, se bajó del auto que se encontraba con su función de invisibilidad, camino con paso seguro con una sonrisa cínica hasta llegar a una fuente de soda, convirtiendo su sonrisa en una convincente cara de desesperación….Caminando hacia "cierto muchacho" con cabello negro en una coleta, quien lo miraba preocupado mientras se tomaba un batido de chocolate….

-viejo, ¿Qué…

-¡¿estás bien?!...me preocupe tanto cuando….no debí venir….

El joven se levantó obligando a su "preocupado padre biológico" a sentarse junto a él, nunca antes lo había visto de este modo….

-sin mentiras, ¿a quién estafaste?

-¡¿yo?!...¡hijo!

-no me trates de "hijo"…..por tu cara sé que es algo serio, realmente serio para que para que te tenga de ese modo.

¡Oh devlin!...este chico podía ser inteligente pero era tan bueno, por eso no hubiera durado en el mundo criminal como su progenitor, eso kevin lo sabía…tarde o temprano el oji azul sabría la historia completa….y cuando llegue, irán juntos a un terapista familiar eso Kevin lo jura…

-es una historia larga, solo debes saber que me han estado extorsionando.

-¿Mafiosos o villanos?

-Kenny Tennyson y Alina Daniels, ¿te suenan esos nombres?


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-eso debería preguntártelo a ti Tennyson .

Cuando Kenny Tennyson recibió un mensaje misterioso de Devlin pidiéndole reunirse pronto, pensó que Kevin finalmente había cumplido su promesa.

Ahora estaba en un callejón con nada más ni nada menos que con la insoportable de Alina Daniels, para su desgracia la platinada sabia tanto como el moreno: O sea nada.

¿Sera una trampa de Kevin Levin?, ¿ese demente lo habrá traicionado?, porque si es así tiene fotos en su celular de su…. ¿cómo llamarlo?..."templo de adoración obsesiva a Gwendolyn Tennyson? , listo para mostrarle a su adorada tía.

Alina por su lado miraba de reojo al oji verde…..¿qué está pasando aquí? ….Cuando recibió un mensaje misterioso de Devlin pidiéndole reunirse pronto, pensó que Kevin finalmente había cumplido su promesa. Ahora estaba en un callejón con nada más ni nada menos que con el ególatra e insoportable de Kenneth Tennyson , para su desgracia el moreno sabia tanto como ella : O sea nada.

¿Sera una trampa de Kevin Levin?, ¿ese demente lo habrá traicionado?, porque si es así tiene fotos en su celular de su…. ¿cómo llamarlo?..."templo de adoración obsesiva a Gwendolyn Tennyson? , listo para mostrarle a la magistrado Tennyson, eso junto con un video donde se muestra que él fue quien grabo a su tío en el parque de diversiones…

-si esto es una treta para…

-¡momento!... ¡para ahí!... ¿Crees que estoy intentando algo con…

-¿lo es?

-¡estás loca o que!... ¡Eres una narcisista demente!...ni loco que estuviera, mi madre no sé lo que ve en ti para pensar que nosotros…

-Ahí viene Devlin…

Ambos se voltearon a mirar al chico de cabello en un coleta , al verlo no se veía nada feliz y antes que ellos fueran capaces de hablar…

-Quiero las fotos del departamento de mi viejo, ¡ahora!

Un escalofrio recorrio la espalda de ambos, ¡¿perdon?!...¡¿escucharon bien?!...¡¿Cómo fue que ocurrió esto?!

-Dev no se…..

-¡Cállate Alina!...lo sé todo…

-Amigo yo…

-Kenny….solo porque eres mi amigo me estoy conteniendo…..las fotos ahora.

La tecnopata pensó que si trataba de calmarlo, de continuar negando la verdad, ella lograría que la culpa de todo cayera en el oji verde…..

-yo…..

Pero Devlin no estaba de humor para admitir cualquier mentira…..Lo que ese par hiso…¡¿Cómo ### pudieron?!...¡¿ESTÁN LOCOS?!...

-¡cómo #### pudieron!... ¡¿en que #### pensaban?!...¡chantajearon a mi viejo para lograr….aght…¡son unos degenerados!

-¡es lo que tu crees…

-¡NO ME VENGAS CON ESA #### DE QUE "NO ES LO QUE TU CREES " KENNY!...de todas las personas en el mundo nunca lo hubiera imaginado de ti….¡no soy un juguete!

Ya que para Alina era obvio el tipo de "versión" que entrego Levin a su hijo sobre el asunto, pasando esto por un instante….Le inquietaba bastante que estuviera más enojado con el castaño que con ella…..¿acaso el….

Apenas ella trato de abrir la boca para hablar, recibió una mirada de ira de parte del oji azul….Temiendo heridas serias, le entrego todo…

-quiero que sepas….que tu padre exagero, yo lo hice por ti….

-Adiós…..Alina.

La chica de cabellos plateados se alejó, jurando que Kevin Ethan Levin, se las pagaría todas juntas….Lo haría, aunque la frase sonara a amenaza de villano de película de superhéroe barata….

El pelinegro guardo las pruebas en una mochila para destruirlas luego….Después de todo, aunque loco…Kevin era su padre no podía permitir que le hicieran esto….

Cuando su padre le conto que Kenny Tennyson y Alina Daniels lo estaban extorsionando, porque querían que el los ayudaría a conseguirlo, porque tenían "fantasías" con el…..No lo creyó….Hasta que continuo contando y….. ¡Oh Kenny!... ¿cómo pudiste?...confiaba tanto en ti….

-Dev….yo te….

-las pruebas…..

Kenny no podía continuar mintiendo, sin mirarlo le entrego las pruebas….Le dolía tanto…

Mientras que en un lugar oculto, Kevin observaba lo que ocurría con una mezcla de emociones, por un lado saltaba de alegría porque al fin logro librarse de ese par…..Por el otro lado estaba triste por su hijo…..Lo Jura, van a ir a un buen terapeuta familiar, apenas arréglele el tema con Gwendolyn…..Pronto tendrá a su pelirroja de vuelta….

Mientras tanto….

El gordo científico Cooper Daniels estaba trabajando en un nuevo experimento, cuando vio a su sobrina llegar a casa dando un puertazo hecha una fiera…

-¿Qué bicho le habar picado?

El rubio preocupado dejo de lado uno de entre tantos proyectos que realizaba gracias a su casi nula vida social acompañada de una inexistente vida amorosa, para ir con su sobrina….

La chica con u pestañeo, estaba a punto de enviarle una copia de todo lo que tenía tanto a Kai como a Gwendolyn tennyson…En realidad a cada ser vivo del planeta lo que kevin E. Levin Había hecho…Casi podía saborear el sabor de la venganza, imaginándose a Ben 10.000 dándole un derechazo al ex terrorista, por siquiera imaginar "pasarse de listo" con su prima…..

 _-"¿Alina?"_

Cuando su tío entro a su habitación…De un modo u otro el hombre sabría lo que había pasado…Poner a su tío de su lado, sería una gran jugada…..aunque le continua gustando más la imagen mental de ben Tennyson golpeando a Kevin Levin, que la imagen mental de Cooper Daniels golpeando a Kevin Levin….

Con ojos llorosos, le conto lo ocurrido a su tío, esperando que el gordo sintiera una gran pena por ella….

-¡¿EXTORCION?! ….. ¡¿En que estabas pensando?!...¡en el nombre de los plomeros Alina! …

-¡Pero tio Cooper!, ¡yo soy la victima!

-¡¿victima?!...¡¿crees que eso pensaría un juez?!...¡después de todos los valores que te enseñe!...¡tuviste suerte que Kevin decidiera contárselo a Devlin en vez de ir con la policía…...¡pero que estoy diciendo!...

-¡Kevin fue quien te grabo cuando te Gwendolyn te pateo!

-En primer lugar, aunque no comparto la violencia, ese día me sobrepase bastante con ella…en segundo…. ¡No hay segundo lugar!...######...Alina, ¡¿en qué pensabas?!...yo no sé si fue mi culpa o fue culpa de las redes sociales, de que entendieras que si alguien no te hace caso no tienes que llegar al punto de….¡extorción!...¡EXTORNCION!...¡¿Cómo pudiste Alina?!

La chica de cabellos plateados estaba en shock…Luego de la explicación que ella le dio, al parecer la única frase que se repetía en su cabeza era "yo extorsione a Kevin Levin para….."…. ¡Por los plomeros!...Ok….fue un acto criminal….pero uno "chiquito"…..no fue que robara un banco o impulsara al suicidio a alguien…

Por su lado Cooper aún continuaba procesando en su mente lo que había escuchado hace poco, ¿en que se equivocó?... ¿Fue por falta de atención, afecto, reglas o qué?... ¡Gracias a los plomeros que esto no llego a los medios! Si no Alina quedaría en una correccional…y Gwendolyn no le hablaría….Ok…Ya no le habla excepto por trabajo…

En cuanto a Kevin y su "cuarto de fotos de Gwendolyn"…. ¿Cómo podría culparlo?, si el mismo tiene el suyo, cosa que se llevaría a la tumba…

-Luego decidiré el castigo que te daré por esto….ahora vamos a intentar solucionar el desastre que hiciste….

-pe….pero si lo haces, Gwendolyn….

-ejem…es "magistrado Tennyson o Señora Gwendolyn"…no te crie en un establo….

-…si lo haces la "señora Gwendolyn", se va a quedar con Kevin y Devlin con Kenny.

-eso tu no lo sabes y ellos decidirán si ocurre o no…..Ahora tengo que llamar a Benjamin.

-A la morena Kai le dará un infarto apenas se entere.

-esperemos que Ben sepa hacer RCP correctamente…..y es "Señora Kai o Señora Tennyson"….comienzo a pensar que en "algo" me equivoque al enseñarte modales jovencita…además de ciertas normas morales…como por ejemplo ¡NO EXTORCIONAR PARA….

-¡YA DETENTE!, ¡no es para tanto!

-¡¿Qué no es para….agh…..voy a llamar a Ben, antes que recurra contigo a los castigos con correa, que mi abuela recibió de niña….Cosa que jamás he hecho pero por lo que hiciste siento ganas de hacerlo, aunque sea solo hipotéticamente….

-Si lo haces te denuncio y demando.

-¿y Cómo planeas ganar el caso?, ¿vas a extorsionar al juez?...agh….luego continuamos hablando de "eso", ahora necesito un teléfono. ¡Por los plomeros!, ¿en qué me equivoque contigo?


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

" _¿Qué hice mal?"_

Era la pregunta que se repetía en la mente de Cooper Daniels una y otra vez, como uno de los discos rayados que tenía su abuelo que en paz descanse….Mientras maneja un auto volador con su sobrina como copiloto.

Durante estos años, él pensó que lo estaba haciendo bien ¿En que se equivocó?...Lo sabía, cuando recibió a la platinada de bebé, él tuvo que improvisar muchas cosas…. ¿Eso fue?, ¿la improvisación que recibió en sus primeros días con él a su cuidado? , ¿Qué la nena fuera huérfana?, ¿no la abrazo lo suficiente o la abrazo demasiado?, ¿fue la tecnología?, ¿los videojuegos?, ¿las malas juntas?, ¿la bebida cola de moda? , ¿Los memes de "sopa de macaco" que tanto ella adora ver?

Realmente no lo entiende….. ¿Fue el?, ¿él fue el mal ejemplo?...el no bebe, no juega juegos de azar, no fuma, no se droga, siempre estuvo presente, tal vez fallo en la alimentación y pueden culparlo si ella llega a tener dislipidemia o diabetes mellitus 2….

 _-"¿de verdad quieres hacer esto tío?"_

La voz de Alina lo saco de sus pensamientos…..pensamientos que siempre acaban con el cómo le UNICO culpable de esto por… ¿quién sabe qué cosa?, porque algo tuvo que haber hecho para que Alina hiciera lo que hiso….

-no te pongas respondona. Vas a decir todo lo hiciste.

-Al Sr. Tennyson y la Magistrado Tennyson, no le va a gustar….

-No importa….

-A la Sra. Tennyson le va a dar un infarto….

-No importa….es lo correcto…..ellos te regañaran y será todo.

-O me enviaran al proyector.

-No lo harán.

-¿y cómo puedes estar tan seguro tío?

El gordo rubio se puso a pensar en un segundo el asunto….Mientas esperaba que la luz roja del semáforo pasara….

Desde ya puede escuchar a Ben gritando que todo esto fue el plan de Kevin Levin….Una sonrisa malsana se dibujó por un segundo imaginándose la escena.

Luego imagino a Kai desmayada e infartada por el asunto, el funeral del diplomático intergaláctico femenino….la separación de Ben y Kenny por constantes discusiones….eso hiso que la sonrisa se fuera desdibujando lentamente.

Imagino a Ben culpando al pobre de Devlin de este desastre, de que "sedujo" a su hijo…el pobre acusado de pedofilia o lo que sea que Benjamin use para meterlo en el proyector.

Imagino a su adorada Gwendolyn arrestando a su sobrina por extorción y luego a él mismo junto a Kevin por acoso….por su "cuarto dedicado a Gwendolyn Tennyson"….

La imagen de Kevin E. Levin con su sarcástica sonrisa realizando un plan para salir junto a su hijo y con la misma sonrisa ideando un plan para "reconciliarse con Gwen"….Ya podía ver a ese estúpido ex convicto con sus labios pegados a los de la pelirroja y el propio Cooper de padrino o de "dama de honor"…Claro como el siempre termina en el cajón del "mejor amigo"….El cliché del nerd que se enamora de la chica bonita y espera eternamente a que esta se digne siquiera a decirle "hola".

Hasta en la televisión, el teatro o cine cada vez que representan a los Tennyson, o él es representado como un tonto o como un nerd…el eterno perdedor….

 _-"tio, ya está en verde"_

La voz de su sobrina nuevamente lo saco de sus pensamientos… ¡Wow es impresionante lo mucho que puede volar la mente de alguien mientras espera el cambio de luz!

Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto…..era lo justo….era la moralmente correcto….

¿Y que ha ganado con lo moralmente correcto? , ¿Además de kilos , un persistente acné y una calvicie que comienza a aparecer?. Kevin a echo todo lo contrario, ¡y mírenlo!, un cabello sedoso que casi le llega al suelo, un cuerpo tonificado y tiene el tablero completo a su favor.

Solo por una vez le gustaría hacer algo a su favor, algo a lo que fuera….

Deseaba tanto dejar de esperar, dejar de conformarse con ese beso que la pelirroja la dio en la mejilla en su adolescencia por ayudar a Kevin una de las veces en que se volvió loco, deseaba tanto dejar de añorar un hogar con chimenea, en donde Gwendolyn usando un anillo de casada, se le acerca dándole cocoa caliente en plena navidad y un montón de hijos abriendo regalos debajo de un árbol.

Imaginarla sentándose en su regazo, mirándolo con una mezcla de amor/ternura, mientras le acaricia los cabellos diciéndole lo mucho que lo ama, mientras sus sabios se unen en un cálido beso.

Intento una vez crear un robot que la emulara para poder tener eso…..Salió bien hasta que la robot se enteró que no era la original, enloqueció y tuvo que desecharla en el compactador de basura para evitar que intentara eliminar a la "original"…suerte que aquel día Alina estaba patinando con unos amigos…..

Solo una oportunidad….una señal de que no moriría solo…una oportunidad, solo una…..aunque solo sean 5 minutos que Gwendolyn lo mire con amor…..tan solo una vez y se iría sonriendo al más profundo de los infiernos…..

Estaba a punto lanzar por la borda todos los valores y principios que le enseño su abuelo… ¿por estar con gwen?...

-Alina…

¡Por supuesto!...Casi choca al dar una vuelta en U con el cuartel Tennyson a la vista, regresando a su casa….

-¡¿Qué te pasa tío cop?!...¡¿te has vuelto loco?!

-Alina, lo que hiciste estuvo mal….

-¡Ay, tío otra vez con…

-…y la vez correcto.

La platinada vio de reojo asustada a su tío además de confundida… ¿Qué habrá pasado exactamente en la mente de ese cuarenton para que cambiara tan drásticamente de parecer?...

-¿Qué te paso?, al salir de casa estas seguro de decir todo.

-Eso fue en el pasado, no vivas en el pasado Alina.

-esteeeeee….mejor me dejas en aquella esquina….

-No debes temer…el que tiene que temer es Kevin…Solo digamos que me voy a poner de tu lado.

La chica de cabello plateado sin comprender lo que decía el rubio, guardo silencio expectante hasta que llegaron a casa….el Dr. Daniels se bajó rápido del auto, sin siquiera mirarla…..era como cuando a él se le ocurría una idea brillante que lo absorbía…..

-me pregunto ¿ que se le habrá ocurrido esta vez?.

Alina curiosa fue hacia el laboratorio, ahí su tío estaba viendo lo que parecía ser un holograma de la mujer de ojos verdes/cabello de fuego.

-¿Magistrado Tennyson?

-No…ella es una oportunidad….

Alina era muy inteligente además de tecnopata pero en momentos como este, su tío la hacía sentir la más grande de las estúpidas….

-No entiendo….

-Ya entenderás….lo único que debes saber, es que tengo un plan para que ambos obtengamos lo que deseamos…. ¿Recuerdas el proyecto Patito Feo?

En los labios de la joven Daniels se dibujó una amplia sonrisa….

-¿Cómo olvidarlo?, es perfecto… ¿pero los plomeros no lo desarticularon por los problemas de perdida de voluntad?

-Puede que ellos destruyeran todos los documentos, también datos de investigación en presidiarios…..no pudieron destruir lo que guarde aquí.

Dijo el rubio tocándose la sien…La joven pensó que se refería a su mente, hasta que el científico con un elemento que parecía ser un chuchillo quirúrgico robot, con un leve corte de láser el tecnopata saco algo que parecía un fino pendrive oculto bajo una capa de la piel, para luego cauterizar la herida con el mismo laser….

-Tio Cooper…jamás dejas de sorprenderme… ¿Cómo soportaste el dolor?

\- la epidermis no tienen terminaciones nerviosas…..la dermis si las tiene.

 _"Esta historia es de mi pertenencia, si ves a una version en ¡no la subi yo!, hay muchos de historia de wattpad a los que estan plagiando! si ves a una Asirisgkesdreams en , no soy yo!_

 _En soy joya blanca y en ¡Por no estoy en !, ¡ si ves una historia mia ahi, definitivamente no la subi yo! ¡esa Asirisgkesdreams no soy yo!"_


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

Cooper tomo con cuidado el frágil pendrive colocándolo en una pequeña ranura de algo parecido a un cubo, inmediatamente el cubo comenzó a brillar volviéndose una consola….

Proyecto Patito Feo, un nombre como salido de un cuento barato…..

¿Por qué Cooper eligió tal nombre para esa aberración?...

Simple….Fue el mejor que se le ocurrió…

-Tío, cuando esto se sepa….

-No lo sabrán…

-Pero si lo hacen, el proyector no será el destino que tendremos.

-Lo sé, tranquila Alina se lo que hago.

El rubio comprendía la preocupación de la platinada mientras tecleaba las teclas de la consola de su laboratorio, No, el proyector no sería lo peor en este caso…

Pena de muerte, era el único destino que les esperaba si eran descubiertos por cometer lo que muchos llamarían "una aberración", un "atentado contra la naturaleza". Sin embargo ¿Cuántas veces tacharon de locos a quienes iban un paso adelante, en el progreso?

Muchas veces tanto las "líneas naturales" como los "límites de la moral" se transgredieron por distintos motivos: Venganza, codicia, fama…Pero nunca antes uno tan puro como el amor, si esta era la última oportunidad que le quedaba ¿Por qué no intentarla?

Mientras el Dr. Daniels continuaba tecleando con su tecnopatia una tras otra de las consolas que aparecían para poder calcular literalmente "a mano" las ecuaciones necesarias para adecuar el orden de aminoácidos necesarios, para el ADN sintético que necesitaba transcribir.

¿Dejárselo a la computadora? Imposible, si lo hacía dejaría algún rastro, lo último que quiere es a Ben Tennyson con un ejército de plomeros tocando a su puerta.

En un tubo grande lleno de un líquido transparente que de vez en cuando cambia de color, lentamente se formaba una criatura.

Una pequeña célula que luego comenzó a multiplicarse pasando a cigoto, de cigoto a feto, de feto a una criatura parecida a una estrella de mar con múltiples patas saliendo de sus costados.

-Es perfecto ¿no lo crees?

-lo es tío, es hermoso, una joya de nanotecnología.

Cuando se acercaron al vidrio la criatura pareció emitir chirridos como si quisiera romper el vidrio, para ir directo a sus cabezas.

Proyecto Patito Feo….Un nombre tierno para algo aberrante….

-"Programa de reeducación forzada" así fue llamado cuando Kai presentó el proyecto.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Por qué nunca lo dijiste antes?!

-Por que respetaba lo "confidencial" pero ya que llegamos a este punto, no veo el motivo de continuar ocultándola….La idea original era crear un dispositivo que "ayudara" a reinsertarse en la sociedad a los prisioneros, aún recuerdo cuando Kai vino a pedirme que lo construyera…en fin, las cosas comenzaron bien hasta que los presos comenzaron a tener lapsos de perdida de menoría , confusión, dolor de cabeza y una aparente perdida del libre albedrio, si le decían a un reo que " se tirara a un poso" iba y se lanzaba a uno sin dudarlo…Cancelaron todo antes de que tuviera oportunidad de realizar "ajustes" al dispositivo nanotecnológico….volverlo orgánico fue una locura.

-¿tuviste suficiente tiempo para volverlo orgánico antes de la cancelación?, tu nunca antes me dijiste que era orgánico.

-No…digamos que…a veces hay que ignorar ciertas reglas para continuar investigando algo que sabes que ayudara a muchos.

Este lado de su tio Cooper a Alina comenzaba a asustarla, casi siente la necesidad de llamar a los plomeros….Solo "casi", ya que ella estuvo de acuerdo con esto además esta era la última oportunidad que le queda con Devlin.

Muchos la odiaran, muchos la llamaran loca, perderá su reputación, sus logros se vendrán manchados, cualquier oportunidad de ir a la universidad a la basura…. ¡que se vayan al diablo!, cuando apenas se comience a sospechar lo que hizo, se asegurara de estar en una galaxia al otro lado del universo con el pelinegro de ojos azul marino de marido…

Mientras la adolescente pensaba en esas cosas, su tío saco tomo de un rincón un par de pinzas enormes para ir a sacar la criatura que estaba en él tubo….Mejor dicho una de las criaturas, ya que se había duplicado….

Al notar esto, fue por otra pinza para su sobrina…Luego anotaría la asombrosa adaptabilidad del ente parasitario sintético adquiere por su cuenta.

-¿lista para esto?

-¿tengo alternativa?

-No.

-¿de verdad les vamos a meter esas cosas en la cabeza?

-Yo no sé tú pero a mí eso de las citas no me resulto…es esto o una soltería eterna, ¿y a ti te resulto?

-A mí tampoco, hagámoslo.

Las criaturas al sentir el contacto de la pinzas chillaron, se agitaron por momentos creyeron que se lanzarían en su contra…

-¿Ahora qué?

-¿ves aquellas cajas metálicas en esa esquina?

-¿si?

-pues ábrelas.

-¿Cómo?

-tienen cerraduras tecnológicas, sabes que hacer.

-No creo que estas…¡quedate quieta maldita!...¡no van a querer entrar!

-Solo…..huf….¡demonios!...Solo necesitan estar en sus cajas.

Aquellas criaturas sacudiéndose en las tenazas. Lograr colocarlas en las cajas de contención tampoco fue fácil….

Ellas se firmaron de los bordes de las cajas con sus patas cada vez que intentaban ingresarlas, hasta el punto que comenzaron a desarrollar tenazas en la punta de aquellas patas para lograr tener mejor agarre.

Cooper y Alina no tuvieron más opciones que con su mente, crear drones que lanzan laceres para extirpar esas tenazas logrando meter a las criaturas.

Una vez dentro las criaturas podrían gritar todo lo que quisieran sin poder escapar, automáticamente dentro de aquellas cajas se activaron unas boquillas de las que salieron unos gases analgésicos para evitar que continuar adaptándose….

-¿lo ves Alina?, lo único que necesitaban era estar adentro de sus cajas.

Lo último que querían era se adaptaran lo suficiente como para tener el raciocinio necesario para verlos como una amenaza y eliminarlos.

-uf, por poco y nos matan.

-Vah, solo necesitan una actualización en su software.

-sé que lo que voy a decir va en contra de los tecnopatas…..¡¿es en serio?!, ¡no es una maldita computadora!, están vivos e intentaron meterse a nuestras cabezas.

-¡Alina cuida tu vocabulario!

-¡Vamos tio Coop, no estamos hablando de Windows pidiendo una actualización!

-Sobrina, tal vez sea orgánico ahora pero continua siendo tecnología, solo debo hacer unos ajustes y estará bien, lo prometo.

La joven Daniels miro con cierta reserva a su tío, ¿de verdad estaba dispuesta a meterle esa cosa al chico que le gustaba para que la amara o que hiciera lo más parecido posible?...

-Tío…..

-¿dime?

-déjame a mi envolver ambas cajas para regalo, a ti no se te da lo de hacer moños.

…..La respuesta era obvia, ¿no creen?, si Cooper no puede tener el amor de Gwendolyn y Alina no puede tener el amor de Devlin, ¿Por qué no tener un sucedáneo?

-sé que esto es lo que decidimos pero…. ¿puedo preguntarte una cosita tío?

-¿dime?

-¿Qué tiene que ver ese holograma que me mostraste antes de la Magistrado Tennyson?

-Ah, eso…..es una transmisión en vivo de ella, por un dron que mande. Necesito su ubicación exacta para que el plan funcione.

-¿y por qué me dijiste que no era ella cuando pregunte?

-eso no fue exactamente lo que dije….no me quites mi momento dramático Alina, solo preocúpate que esos moños queden bien.

("Esta historia es de mi pertenencia, si ves a una version en ¡no la subi yo!, hay muchos de historia de wattpad a los que estan plagiando! si ves a una Asirisgkesdreams en , no soy yo!

En soy joya blanca y en ¡Por no estoy en !, ¡ si ves una historia mia ahi, definitivamente no la subi yo! ¡esa Asirisgkesdreams no soy yo!")

(Windows no me pertenece)


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

-Eso es raro.

-Pues a mí no me lo parece.

La pelirroja se frunció el ceño mostrando algunas arruga…..No era que no recibiera regalos…Cada cierto tiempo llegaban a sus manos obsequios, fotos o peluches de gente que la ve por televisión y asegura estar "enamorada" de ella….

Cada cierto tiempo aparece un "fan" con algún regalito….Algunos son tiernos, otros son bastante locos, el ultimo se intentó hacer una cirugía plástica para parecerse a ella y acabo….Mejor ni recordarlo, de vez en cuando le manda cartas exigiéndole que se responsabilice, desde el hospital psiquiátrico…

-es que no entiendo, ¿por qué me enviaría un regalo?

-tal vez es su forma de decir "perdón" por su "errorcito"

-yo no llamaría lo que paso en el parque de diversiones un "errorcito"

-creo que exageras gwen.

-en primero no es exageración y en segundo es Gwendolyn…..en cuanto al "errorcito" no deberías llamarlo de ese modo, eres una diplomático intergaláctico.

-respira Gwendolyn, es Cooper no un degenerado.

Kai tomo el paquete que acababa de llegar por correo-tele transportador, ante la cara de espanto de su…. ¿Cuñada?... ¿prima?...como se le llame a la prima de su marido….

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

-¿qué piensas que Cooper envió? , ¿Una bomba?

-Por supuesto que no….

-¿entonces?...Mira, si tu no quieres ver lo que es, yo si….

-¡¿que?!

Antes de que la pelirroja lograra evitarlo, la morena rasgo el papel de regalo….Dando paso a una caja metálica con una nota "lamento mucho lo que paso, espero que podamos ser amigos, dentro hay una figurita, construí la caja para mantenerlo en su máximo estado"….

-Uy, si, "que bomba tan peligrosa".

-¡Ya deja eso!

-oh vamos, ese chico solo es un gran nerd….mira al otro lado hay más escrito….."Para que veas que es enserio, es una figurita tuya edición limitada, de la vez que fuiste la chica de la suerte"…. ¿chica de la suerte?

-¡Tenia 10 años!

-No por eso no deja de ser nerd, si lo miras ustedes son compatibles y deberían….

-No comiences Kai.

-es mucho mejor partido que Kevin….

-¡No hables como si aún estuviera saliendo con ese!...solo fui a ver una mala película infantil con él una vez, por una tonta apuesta….nada más….Él es solo pasado.

-¿y por qué estás tan nerviosa?. Se sincera, ese bandido no ha quedado en el "pasado", como tú dices….Kevin Levin es una rata sarnosa que no te conviene.

-Deberías dejar de leer tantas novelas románticas, anulan tu juicio…Y no me hables como si tuviera 16 en vez de 40.

-Soy màs madura que tu…

-¿en serio?... ¿No fuiste tú quien grito como loca en el estreno de "los sumos golpeadores en 3ds"?, si hasta te disfrazaste de un personaje junto a Ben…

-Vah, eso todos los adultos lo hacen…..volviendo al tema de la caja, si no la quieres, la voy a abrir a la cuenta de 1…2….

La pelirroja en sus cuarentas le quito la caja de las manos de la esposa de su primo, con un leve rubor de vergüenza en sus mejillas susurrando un "eres infantil", se fue a su habitación.

-agh, es increíble que ella sea un diplomático intergaláctico.

"Chica de la suerte", fue el apodo que uso en sus primeros intentos de heroísmo, vestida de un traje negro a la gatubela….Increíble….ella usa un apodo nerd una vez y la persigue toda la vida.

Su primo usa un apodo nerd toda su vida y todos piensan que es genial…..No hay justicia en este mundo….

-¿y ahora que voy a hacer con esto?

No puede salir a tirarlo porque sería descortés, además que la "versión morena y femenina de ben" está afuera con la loca idea de que Cooper Daniels es el "príncipe azul" para ella….Solo Ben Tennyson tendría un ego tan enorme como para casarse con alguien con una personalidad con tintes parecidos a los de el mismo….

-Huf, en momentos como este me pregunto, ¿por qué no se quedó con….agh, ¿Cómo se llamaba esa chica con la que salía en la secundaria?, con la que me llevaba bien….¿Julie, Julia, Julieta?...como sea, ya no vale la pena recordar y eso no me ayuda en esto.

Recordar el pasado no ayudaba a resolver el problema….La pelirroja con curiosidad sacudió la caja para ver si con el sonido era capaz de saber ¿Qué contenía dentro?...

-Nada… ¿y si uso mis poderes?...Ay Gwen, no seas tonta…..Si Kenny te atrapa, cada vez que lo regañe por usar su traje de Crononauta para cosas personales, me va a venir con "te acuerdas la vez que tu…."…dios, ser alguien confiable es muy pesado.

Según el sistema de seguridad, no hay nada nocivo dentro…Por lo que solo le queda una opción, hacer lo que todos hacen al recibir un regalo….Abrir la tapa…..

-…aja, ¿y por eso tanto escándalo?

Una muñequita mal trecha de la "chica de la suerte"…..más parecía una figurita pesimamente falsificada de catwoman (gatubela)…..Haciendo una mueca de desagrado saco la figurita….

-se nota que el "esfuerzo" que hiso por conseguirla fue nulo…. ¿edición limitada?..."si claro, como no"…. ¿cuánto habrá pagado por esto?, ¿1 dólar?

…Y para más remate embalado en paja….Un segundo algo se movió, hay algo que se esconde en la paja…

Mientras tanto….

Kai se preparaba un café, mientras veía por su celular con interés un comercial de crema anti-Age que aseguraba quitarle 20 años de encima y darle un cutis envidiable….

-¡Con 50% de descuento!... ¿Desde cuándo me emociona las cremas anti arrugas?, definitivamente ya soy vieja….No, no soy vieja…lo seré el día en que Kenny y Alina me traigan a mi nieto y lo pongan en mis brazos, hasta entonces soy una jovencita….una jovencita que no le caería nada mal un par de arrugas menos….

Mientras la mujer de ascendencia indio américo, se preguntaba los motivos por los que cada mañana debía en cremase tanto como un pastel , escucho un grito de la habitación de la prima de su marido…Pensando lo peor saco su espada, entrando dando un puntapié a la puerta, o cual por poco se cae ya que las puertas del cuartel son automáticas y la última vez que trato abrir una de estas puertas cuando el sistema falla, dando una patada, acabo en cama recuperándose con fractura de pierna ….

-….. ¿he?

La morena esposa del héroe barbón de cabellos castaños, esperaba ver un monstruo. En su lugar vio a una pelirroja de ojos verdes emocionada abrazando a una figurita.

-Qué momento tan nerd.

La señora Tennyson se fue regresando a lo que queda del comercial de crema, sin notar que la otra Señora Tennyson brevemente de su lagrimal se vio algo parecido a una patita delgada, que luego volvió a entrar para acomodarse mejor….

Mientras que en otro lugar…..

¿Que debía hacer?...Gracias a la efectividad de los carteros extraterrestres, ahora estaba sentado en la cabeza de la estatua de ben 10.0000, tomándose un descanso de su aerodeslizador, con una caja de regalo….

Devlin se quedó mirando esa caja que recibió por entrega especial, de parte de Alina…Con una nota que decía "lamento mucho lo que paso, espero que podamos ser amigos, dentro hay una figurita, construí la caja para mantenerlo en su máximo estado"….

-y hay más escrito….….."Para que veas que es enserio, es una figurita tuya edición limitada, de ti a los 11 años"... ¿existen esas figuritas?

Aunque le llamaba la curiosidad y agradecía el gesto, aun tenia fresco en su mente lo que la platinada le hiso, también Kenny…..Ha hablado con ninguno en semanas pero por lo menos Alina intenta acercarse, ¿Kenny?...Solo se alejó, como si nada hubiera ocurrido…Ahora técnicamente no le habla y vive aceptando misiones de héroe hasta las más ridículas…..Lo extrañaba tanto….En eso pensaba mientras abría el regalo…..Al levantar la caja vio algo como unas patitas delicadas, salir debajo de la tapa…

El pelinegro estaba solo peleando contra esa cosa, sin ser observado o eso creía el…

-No fue tan rápido como con la Magistrado….

Cooper y Alina observaban por una imagen holográfica al Hijo de Kevin luchando contra la criatura…

-Es que a ella lo tomo por sorpresa, ya verás cómo cae.

-Tio….¿estás seguro que esas modificaciones al software que hiciste….

-Tranquila sobrina, todo será tal como siempre hemos querido, ya lo veras.

La joven Daniels miro con cierta reserva a su tío, nuevamente se preguntaba… ¿de verdad estaba dispuesta a meterle esa cosa al chico que le gustaba para que la amara o que hiciera lo más parecido posible?...

-¿Tío?

-¿Dime?

-debimos ponerle un gas nervioso a la caja para evitar que luchara tanto.

-MMM…..creí que el factor sorpresa sería suficiente….lo anotare para la próxima.

Nuevamente: La respuesta era obvia, ¿no creen?, si Cooper no puede tener el amor de Gwendolyn y Alina no puede tener el amor de Devlin, ¿Por qué no tener un sucedáneo? Aunque la aplicación del sucedáneo se demore.

("Esta historia es de mi pertenencia, si ves a una version en ¡no la subi yo!, hay muchos de historia de wattpad a los que estan plagiando! si ves a una Asirisgkesdreams en truyenfun. , no soy yo!

En soy joya blanca y en ¡Por no estoy en truyenfun!, ¡ si ves una historia mia ahi, definitivamente no la subi yo! ¡esa Asirisgkesdreams no soy yo!)


End file.
